<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How To Botch A Summoning Circle by EmeraldLight, ScarlettFAngell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965780">How To Botch A Summoning Circle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight'>EmeraldLight</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettFAngell/pseuds/ScarlettFAngell'>ScarlettFAngell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Childhood Trauma, Demon!Shiro, Dhampir!Lotor, Hand Jobs, Honerva Has a Twin (Haggar), Lance is a half-fae, M/M, Manhandling, Memory Loss, Memory Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Semi-Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sex with a demon, Vampire Bites, demon mating rituals/bonds, heat/rut cycles, slow burn kind of, vampire underworld, vampire!Kolivan, vampire!Sendak, vampire!Zarkon, witch!Honerva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettFAngell/pseuds/ScarlettFAngell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The demon stared flatly at him for a moment then tilted his head to study Lotor, expression annoyed.</p><p>"...Seriously...?"</p><p>Lotor stared at him, mouth falling open as the demon stared back. "Uh....you're not what I was expecting...."</p><p>The demon lifted an eyebrow, hips canting to one side as he crossed his arms over his chest, scanning Lotor from head to toe and back up. Lotor was suddenly regretting his choice of thigh-highs and booty shorts. At least the top covered everything. The bottoms...not so much....and from the gleam in the demon's eyes, he liked the look. Lotor swallowed again, not sure what to do, what to say. He was so far outside his element in this.</p><p>"I wasn't expecting to get yanked out of my bed, thanks."</p><p>(or the one where Lotor summons the wrong demon, whoops)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Kolivan/Lance (Voltron), Lotor/Shiro (Voltron), Matt Holt/Kuro, past Lotor/Kolivan, past Lotor/Kuro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part I: Summoning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Theit">Theit</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliber_Chaos/gifts">Caliber_Chaos</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Em for the inspiration. ;) She really needs to stop giving me ideas, lol. Demon Shiro is a massive fucking brat and Lotor wants to slap him.</p><p>Anyways, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><strong>The demon grumbled, wiggling bare toes</strong> </em>against the hardwood floor and peering down at the chalk lines it had been deposited on. Lotor swallowed and backed up a step because this was not what he'd planned. Sure, the demon looked human, but well... Suddenly, it turned its attention to him; the demon was big, and beefy, standing 6'6 and wearing a pair of tight, sparkley spandex shorts that barely made it to his mid-thigh, and for all intents and purposes, he--because it was <em>definitely</em> a he--didn't look like whatever entity Lotor had been trying to awaken. The demon stared flatly at him for a moment then tilted his head to study Lotor, expression annoyed.</p><p>"...Seriously...?"</p><p>Lotor stared at him, mouth falling open as the demon stared back. "Uh....you're not what I was expecting...."</p><p>The demon lifted an eyebrow, hips canting to one side as he crossed his arms over his chest, scanning Lotor from head to toe and back up. Lotor was suddenly regretting his choice of thigh-highs and booty shorts. At least the top covered everything. The bottoms...not so much....and from the gleam in the demon's eyes, he liked the look. Lotor swallowed again, not sure what to do, what to say. He was so far outside his element in this.</p><p>"I wasn't expecting to get yanked out of my bed, thanks."</p><p>He blushed, eyes darting down before he quickly jerked them back up and swallowed. The demon was fucking hung, and he couldn't help noticing. It wasn't his fault! Vampires were sexual by definition, and he had the father of all vampires as, well, a father. Besides, the demon was wearing stupidly tight shorts! How could he <em>not</em> look?</p><p>"That...explains why you're pretty much naked..."</p><p>"Ayup, a few seconds later and I would have had the shorts off." The demon looked mad as he narrowed his eyes at Lotor. "What in the fuck are you even trying to summon?"</p><p>Lotor tilted his head and frowned, glancing towards the book he had set off to the side, sitting on the floor and open to the page about familiars. "Uh....some...lion...thing? White? Blue eyes?"</p><p>He glanced up and the demon flicked a wrist in a 'please continue' type of motion. "For what purpose?"</p><p>He backed up a step, glancing towards the low table he'd left his phone on; he should probaaaably call his mother and get her to come banish this...creature....and maybe never, ever try to summon a familiar again. It was a stupid, stupid idea, and he should've just sucked it up and told his father to get Sendak to back the fuck off, but eh. Vampire politics.</p><p>"Uh...."</p><p>The demon continued to watch, not bothering to even attempt to step forward, arms crossed again. Lotor swallowed, gaze darting to the circle and he suddenly went extremely pale because....yep, he'd missed one tiny little mark in a symbol and, uh, yeah, it wasn't gonna hold whatever thing he'd summoned--which looked like a normal guy, a very tall, very beefy normal guy--and he could probably step out any time he wanted. So, yeah, he definitely needed to call his mother now. Preferably <em>before</em> he got eaten.</p><p>"Are you going to tell me?"</p><p>"...it's...embarrassing..."</p><p>He took a step forward, still within the circle. "Do enlighten me..."</p><p>Lotor backed up another step. The next step the demon took, took him to the edge of the circle and Lotor's gaze darted back down to the chalk, widening slightly. He was so, so fucked! He had to think of an excuse quickly, and just settled on the truth, because sometimes that was just easier. A familiar. For protection. Pathetic for a hundred year old dhampir.</p><p>"Um.....uh, I....was trying to summon....a familiar?"</p><p>His demon lifted an eyebrow. "You... a pet? You wanted a freakin' paranormal <em>pet?</em>"</p><p>Lotor swallowed and ducked his head, eyes darting between the chalk lines, the guy's feet and that one tiny, missed mark; okay, if he put it that way, yeah.... It sounded pretty bad. Lotor exhaled carefully. "....maybe....?"</p><p>Carefully extending his hand, the demon moved to test the barrier, but surprise crossed his face when he met no resistence. After a second of confusion, he stepped over the chalk line without a second thought.</p><p>"Why? What could you possibly need it for?"</p><p>He sighed and backed up a couple more steps, trying to keep the distance between them. "I'm....not a very powerful witch," he hedged, trying not to share too much. He had a habit of oversharing when he felt nervous, which he very much was right now. "In fact, I'm kind of a half-breed....and well, I was trying to.... " He sighed again and he lowered his voice. "Protect myself..."</p><p>"You were certainly powerful enough to summon me, even if you didn't mean to." The demon sounded mildly impressed and Lotor glanced up, catching the look he ws being given. "A 'weak' spell caster doesn't just <em>accidentally</em> summon a Shirogane."</p><p>Lotor went even paler. <em>A Shirogane? Oh, fuck</em>. "I...what...?"</p><p>"Well, I'm here now," the demon said, eerily cheery, and looked around, taking in his surroundings. It was the attic space of Lotor's home, small but all tight lines and exposed roofbeams; and then there was Lotor, barely 5'5 and so slim he looked like he might break. He knew what he looked like, and he wasn't sure he liked it, though it did help...in certain circumstances. Lotor cleared his throat.</p><p>"...r-right..."</p><p>"Care to spare a bed?"</p><p>The question was unexpected and he hugged himself, glancing towards the round, stained glass window at the far end of the attic. What choice did he have? He'd accidentally fucking summoned a goddamned Shirogane! There was no guarantee that he'd be safe even if he did try to release it or send it back.</p><p>"Um...sure....?"</p><p>"We can discuss our arrangement in the morning, seeing as you interrupted my descent into bed."</p><p>Lotor nodded and suddenly darted towards his phone, snatching it up and holding it to his chest, staring at the Shirogane with wide eyes. He really hoped the man, demon, whatever, wasn't going to kill him while he slept. He hadn't correctly drawn the summoning circle after all.</p><p>"Uh, this way?" Lotor hedged, gesturing to the door off to his left, the one that led down to the third floor. Fuck, but he was so screwed. He hesitated before heading for the door. He caught a nod from the Shirogane, then it was following along, feet making no noise.</p><p>Lotor was nervous as fuck, but he led the way down onto the third floor, glancing back frequently to check that the thing he summoned was still following. He wasn't unaware that the circle is essentially broken, so he just tried to make sure the Shirogane didn't attack him. The last thing he wanted was demons claws in his back.</p><p>He stopped by a door a few moment later and gestured to it. "You can use this one....um, mine's at the far end of the hall...." He hesitated again, then quickly added; "There's a bathroom attached to your room."</p><p>"Much appreciated." The Shirogane replied, and then basically breezed right through the door without even opening it - damn demon powers - and that was that, he was gone from sight.</p><p>Lotor let out a squeak and backed up with a whimper, but Shirogane was gone and he was now alone in the hall; he muttered to himself about stupid demons and basically bolted down the hall to his room, slamming the door open and shut behind him.</p><p>"Fuck, fuck.... I should have paid more attention to the circle when I was drawing it! Fuck!"</p><p>____________________</p><p><em><strong>The next morning, when Lotor</strong></em> finally left his room, the Shirogane was standing just outside, dressed in a damn fine suit, arms clasped behind his back, eyes forward. Parade rest he'd once heard his father say. Lotor didn't even notice he was there until he nearly walked into him. He stumbled back with a yelp, staring at him.</p><p>"F-Fuck! Don't do that!"</p><p>The Shirogane turned, looking Lotor up and down. "Don't do what? You said you needed protection."</p><p>Lotor swallowed, pulling his robe more tightly around him and scowling at the demon. "Not in my own home! The idiot can't get in unless he's invited, and he's not invited!"</p><p>"Ah, but I've been invited." He relaxed his stance, the fine grey suit shifting abruptly to fitted jeans and a baggy white hoody with his symbol on the front, the same symbol Lotor had botched. The Shirogane sounded intrigued, and Lotor wasn't sure he liked it.</p><p>Lotor blinked, pushing off the doorframe he'd backed into when Shirogane had surprised him a moment ago."W-well...er, y-yes....?"</p><p>"I'll leave you to it, then."</p><p>And with that, he headed off and down the stairs, vanishing from sight.</p><p>Lotor breathed out a sigh of relief and headed back up into the attic to check on the circle and his book. He paused in the doorway, gaze scanning over the room to find the botched circle in tact, but the book gone. With a little frustrated growl, he headed back down and then over to the stairs, taking his time to come down and enter the kitchen.</p><p>"Where is it," he snapped, and frowned because the Shirogane is no where to be found in the kitchen or the living area, but the front door was wide open. "Argh!" Lotor growled. "Where the hell did he go?!"</p><p>He searched the bottom floor carefully then peered out the front door, finding the sun bright and shining, and no Shirogane. With a soft exhale, he headed outside to check his wards. Around the back of house, there was a vageuly familiar presence and Lotor grumbled to himself. Fucking typical. </p><p>"I don't believe you're welcome here."</p><p>Lotor perked up at hearing the Shirogane's voice and rounded the side of the house to find Shiro face-to-face with Sendak, and exhaled heavily. For a vampire, the guy was a fucking moron. It was surprising he'd lasted as long as he had, and sure the sun hadn't reached this side of the house yet, but if he didn't leave, Sendak was probably gonna burn to ash. Then again, maybe not, considering he was one of his father's first fledglings.</p><p>Sendak growled lowly, the Shirogane on the 'safe' side of Lotor's invisible barrier, the vampire on the other, but the demon had made no effort to look like he was anything but human. "And who are you to tell me what to do?"</p><p>"Oh, you haven't heard?" The demon sounded extrememly pleased with himself and like he was smirking. "I'm Lotor's mate."</p><p>Lotor blinked and stopped short. <em>What? Wait? WHAT THE HELL? Since when did the stupid demon know his name?</em></p><p>Sendak's growl deepened. "No, you're not. I can't smell him on you, or you on him." He looked past Lotor's Shirogane and fixed his gaze on Lotor, leering. Lotor backed up a step. "Hello, princess."</p><p>"I could piss on my mate and you'd never smell it, not with your useless vampire senses." The demon's smirk grew, but it quickly turned into a deep growl, Shirogane baring his own fangs, as Sendak's attention shifted off him. The growl yanked Sendak's eyes back to the demon, and the vampire stared at him. Lotor, from the angle he was at, caught the shift in the demon's eyes and appearance--eyes shifting from grey to red, ears elongating, scales gracing his hairline and eyebrows now a brow ridge covered in smaller scales. The Shirogane flicked out a split tongue, hissing. "Back off."</p><p>Lotor whimpered and backed up another step because scary demon, but Sendak didn't seem very intimidated. In fact, he snorted at the display. "Hmph. Very scary, little demon."</p><p>The Shirogane chuckled, deep and dark, echoing all around them. "Lotor, love, did you hear that?" he asked, tilting his head as he studied the vampire. "This... man... thinks I'm a lesser demon... he has no clue who you're mated to..."</p><p>He crossed his arms and looked between the two of them, trying not to show just how fucking terrifying Shirogane is to him now, forcing down the part of him that wanted to whimper and hide. It wouldn't help him right now. He quickly noticed that even Sendak had backed up a step, slow and wary. Lotor sighed.</p><p>"....he's a Shirogane, Sendak." He didn't move from where he was standing. "Fuck off back to my dad and tell him you've failed..." Lotor trailed off and smirked at him. "Again."</p><p>Sendak hissed at them, flashing red and eyes and extended fangs. His demon growled in return, and it was loud, echoing eerily. Lotor glanced towards him warily, hoping that Sendak wouldn't notice the look.</p><p>"You heard my mate, <em>leave</em>."</p><p>The dumb vampire hesitated for a second, glancing between the two, and then he abruptly disappeared with a faint flash of red, retreating from the property line he had never been, and would never be, able to cross. Lotor hmmph'd and watched him go then turned to the demon with a frown. He was reasonable sure that Sendak was well out of eatshot by now.</p><p>"I'm not your mate, though."</p><p>The demon straightened and turned around--Lotor took note that the fangs were gone, but the other features remained. "You summoned me here to protect you, and if I have to lie to do so, then so be it."</p><p>Lotor tilted his head, watching him carefully with a frown. "Hmm."</p><p>Without another word, Lotor turned and headed back towards the house; all his instincts were screaming at him not to turn his back on the ridiculously powerful, scary demon behind him, but he forced them down and ground his teeth, ignoring the way his tiny fangs ached. Vaguely, he wondered if Shiro knew he was a dhampir yet. Probably not. Then again, maybe he did. He didn't care if the demon followed him back like a strange puppy, humming softly to himself with his hands shoved into the front pocket of his hoodie. He just cared that Sendak was gone and he could go back to relaxing... Sort of.</p><p>Lotor headed back in the kitchen with Shiro only a few steps behind and set about making coffee, not looking at him. "I think we've just pissed my dad off."</p><p>"Was that your intention?"</p><p>He glanced up at him and shrugged before turning back to the coffee-making.</p><p>"No."</p><p>The demon wandered out of the kitchen doorway, clearly exploring the house while Lotor made his morning coffee. From the other room, the demon asked; "Do you fear retribution?"</p><p>Lotor snorted, pouring in the milk and stirring it into his coffee with careful, measured movements. "Fear retribution? From Zarkon, king of vampires?" He shrugged, not caring if the demon could see him or not. "Probably should, but eh... I am his only child, so maybe I'll be okay."</p><p>The demon suddenly leaned into the kitchen. "...are you pregnant, by any chance?"</p><p>Lotor frowned, glancing towards him and tilting his head. "What?"</p><p>He watches at the demon inhales deeply, clearly scenting him. "Just... <em>hmm</em>... wondering."</p><p>Lotor narrowed his eyes and turned back to his drink, trying to ignore the weird question. "As far I'm aware, <em>no</em>."</p><p>"Curious..." He vanished from sight again and Lotor shook his head.</p><p>He set his spoon down in the sink a moment later and turned to lean back against the counter, inhaling the lovely smell of coffee for a moment before taking a sip. He briefly wondered if the Shirogane was....right.... He'd spent some time amongst humans and a werewolf, and another dhampir, and he knew now that dhampirs were generally intersex, <em>internally</em>, capable of childbearing, Lotor was pretty sure he wasn't pregnant. At least, he wasn't last he checked</p><p>"Lotor...?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Is this you?" The demon sounded curious and like he was in the living room. Lotor pushed off the counter and headed across the hall into the living room, pausing in the doorway when he found the demon pointing at one of the pictures on his wall. "When you were little?"</p><p>Lotor joined him in the living room, glancing at the pictures. "Oh, yeah. That's me. Why do you ask?"</p><p>"I thought you were familiar... I've met you before, when you were around this age, in a dark forest... You were lost."</p><p>Lotor frowned, tilting his head; he was about a hundred years old, young by vampire standards, but his...childhood? He didn't really remember much of it... It was a long time ago after all. "I...don't remember that..."</p><p>"You were crying..." The demon glanced from the picture to him and back, gesturing vaguely. "I brought you to a woman with hair like yours, told her I would always look out for you."</p><p>Lotor's frown deepened and he shifted beside the Shirogane, coffee still in hand as he looked over the picture of his mother, holding him in her lap; he was probably around four or five in it. "Huh...." He tried to think back for a moment, but there was nothing. A big black gap where his memories were supposed to be. "Nope, still don't remember it.... Sorry?"</p><p>"Don't be sorry." The demon chuckled fondly. "We both have substantial lives, it's hard to remember all things."</p><p>Lotor huffed and glanced away. "I'm lucky I've survived this long, to be honest." He gestured towards where Shirogane had been facing off with Sendak earlier. "You saw Sendak. He's been like that for nearly eighty years... Guy just can't take a fucking hint."</p><p>"Well, you're incredibly beautiful, but that's not an excuse, obviously."</p><p>"Obviously..." He sighed and turned away abruptly, heading back into the kitchen, robe trailing after him. He tried to ignore the feeling of eyes on his back, pausing in the hallway when he felt Shirogane following him.</p><p>"No matter," the demon said, sounding mildly amused. "You have me now, until you decide to release me from the summoning bond."</p><p>Lotor stopped in the kitchen doorway, glancing back over his shoulder with a frown, a hand planted on the doorframe. He watched the demon for a moment, then tilted his head. "If I could, I <em>would</em>."</p><p>"It's not hard, you know." The demon looked annoyed now, and Lotor couldn't help watching his face. "Just say you release me from the summoning bond."</p><p>He was sporting the 'duh' kind of face, and Lotor's frown deepened.</p><p>"That's <em>not</em> what my grimoire was saying, and if you haven't noticed," he spat, glowering. "<em>I can't find it</em>."</p><p>The demon rolled his eyes. "That's right, don't listen to the person who knows exactly what the fuck contains them," he spat right back, sounding angry now. "Nooooo, that would be too smart, and my summoner is a right proper idiot!"</p><p>He scowled back at him. "If you're gonna be a dick and mock me, why don't you fuck off then?"</p><p>"BECAUSE YOU SUMMONED ME AND I CAN'T FUCKING <em>LEAVE!"</em></p><p>Lotor flinched, eyes closing as he cringed away from the demon, knowing that it almost looks like he's expecting a blow. But no blow came. Instead, he heard the demon sigh deeply.</p><p>"You summoned me." Now his demon sounded almost...sad? "I'm trapped here until you release me." His tone hardened. "So either say the words or get used to it."</p><p>Lotor tensed, basically frozen in place, as he listened to the demon rant. Just his fucking luck that he got stuck with the most annoying, most aggrivating demon he had even encountered.</p><p>"Do....do you have to be in the same room as me? If I don't release you?"</p><p>"I've been wandering the house, haven't I?" The demon huffed and then there was the tell-tale sound of a big man stalking off, muttering about spending eternity defending an idiot.</p><p>Lotor flinched again and it took him a few moments to open his eyes. He found himself alone in the hallway and sighed, entering the kitchen. He set his coffee down on the bench and turned to make himself some toast, muttering to himself.</p><p>"Stupid fucking demons...."</p><p>____________________</p><p><em><strong>The next time Lotor saw his demon,</strong></em> the bastard appeared in his fucking bathroom. While he was taking a damned shower! The Shirogane just raised an eyebrow when Lotor grabbed for the shower curtain and yanked it in front of him. It was a pointless move, but it helped Lotor feel better. The damned Shirogane had probably seen all of him already anyway.</p><p>"What the fuck do you want now?" he hissed, gaze narrowed. The demon tilted his head, eyes tracing over the shower curtain like he could see through it. "Earth to demon? What the fuck do you want?"</p><p>The demon blinked and suddenly focused on his face. Lotor flushed from the intensity in the demon's eyes. "You have a visitor. She was able to cross your wards."</p><p>Lotor frowned, trying to think of who would be let past his wards. His mother, obviously. Not his father. Acxa, maybe... Ezor... Narti and Zethrid. Kuro if he wanted to, not that the man had visited him lately.</p><p>"What's she look like?"</p><p>"Shoulder length hair," the demon said, sounding bored. "Dyed blue. Wears a headband with 'horns' on it. Dressed in all black."</p><p>Lotor perked up. "Ah, that's Acxa. You can let her in. Tell her to make food."</p><p>"Not a threat, then?"</p><p>He smiled. "Not a threat." He made a shooing gesture. "Now shoo. I want to finish my shower."</p><p>"I'll tell her you'll be down in a few minutes, then." With that, the demon abruptly disappeared in a flash of white light.</p><p>Lotor shook his head and ducked back under the water, rinsing the shampoo from his waist length hair and starting in with the conditor. Just because he was going to live essentially forever didn't mean he wanted to forego basic human habits. Like bathing. He knew one vampire, one of father's older fledglings, that never fucking bathed. Hepta was like that, though. He sighed and shut the water off, stepping out of the shower and snagging his towel off the bathroom counter.</p><p>He dried off and dressed quickly, making his way downstairs to the kitchen where he hoped his friend would be making dinner. Acxa was, indeed, in the kitchen and the Shirogane was looming over her as she chatting to him animatedly, stirring a pot of what appeared to be pasta on the stove. Lotor paused in the doorway, just taking in the sight. The demon glanced up and looked right at him a second later.</p><p>"Lotor."</p><p>Acxa squealed and darted right for him, throwing her arms around his neck. Lotor held he tight, ducking down to press his face into her neck and inhale deeply. She was one of the few dhampirs around like him, her father some vampire from the other side of the globe.</p><p>"Lotor! I missed you!"</p><p>"Hey Acxa, I missed you, too." He held onto her tightly, glancing up to find the Shirogane watching him, and damn. He really needed to learn the demon's name. He couldn't keep calling him the Shirogane forever, or demon. "What've you been up to lately?"</p><p>"Not much," she said into his shoulder, laughing. "Just travelling, exploring, y'know,t he usual."</p><p>The demon was watching them carefully, eyes following Acxa's every move as she leaned heavily into Lotor and chatted his ear off about the latest crazy escapades she'd gotten up to with Ezor and Zethrid. Narti was a full vampire and had been blind fromm birth, though he telepathic skills gave her an edge when she had Kova, her cat, nearby. She was the only one who didn't go far from home, and she was the one who'd turned both Zethrid and Ezor a few decades ago. Lotor narrowed his eyes at the demon, when suddenly smirked and turned to begin tending to the pasta on the stove.</p><p>"You went to Peru this time?" he asked, directing his attention back to Acxa, who smiled brightly at him.</p><p>"Yep! We checked out the Nasca Lines and climbed up to Machu Picchu. It was awesome." She pulled away from him and bounced over to the stove, taking the pot off his demon without even blinking, and headed for the sink to drain the pasta. "By the way, who's the hottie?"</p><p>Lotor blushed, eyes darting to the demon, who smirked at him.  "Uh--"</p><p>"Lotor's new boyfriend."</p><p>Acxa fumbled with the pot, nearly dropping it as she turned to look between them with wide eyes. "Are you fucking kidding me?"</p><p>"Shiro--"</p><p>"Nope." The demon sent her a wink and crossed over to the cabinet where Lotor kept his dinner plates, calmly opening it and pulling down three of them. "Not kidding. He....kinda summoned me."</p><p><em>Damnit</em>. Lotor groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. Trust the demon to twist how they met to suit his own fucking designs. The bastard was spinning an elaborate lie for her, and Acxa was eating up. She was even giggling as the demon recounted a completely fabricated tale of how Lotor had been trying to fend off an annoying suitor at a club all night, and how Shirogane--Shiro as he'd apparently introduced himself to Acxa--had stepped in to save the day. And that, apparently, was that. They were in <em>loooove</em>. Lotor rolled his eyes and moved to take a now-filled plate off Shiro with a glare before retreating to the kitchen table.</p><p>"Seriously?" he hissed and the demon smirked at him, taking his own plate and joining him at the table. He knocked a foot against Lotor's and Lotor tried to move it away, but then he deliberately did it again and Lotor scowled. "Fucking child..."</p><p>"That's adorable," Acxa sighed, laughing at their apparent 'antics'. If Lotor could, without cursing her out, he'd be hexing Shiro to the ends of the earth and back. "Finally found a knight in shining armour, hey Lotor?"</p><p>Lotor snorted and dropped his gaze to his plate. "Uh huh, <em>sure</em>."</p><p>Shiro snickered darkly and knocked their feet together again. "I'm sorry for his behaviour, Acxa. He's been a little..." He waggled his eyebrows at him. "Moody lately."</p><p>The rest of dinner passed fairly uneventfully and, thankfully, without Acxa finding out just, exactly, what Shiro was. Lotor had quickly manipulated the conversation back to Acxa's trip and had fallen quiet as the other two chatted. And then the fucking demon was making excuses for them and Acxa was leaving to give them 'alone time'. Lotor hated it.</p><p>As soon as Shiro had left to escort Acxa to the door, he'd bolted for the stairs, heading up to the attic again. He proceeded to turn in upside down, avoiding the chalk circle as he did so, emptying old chests and boxes, flipping the old couch up there and even taking apart the old computer his grandmother had dumped up there at one point. Shiro found him swearing at an old, rusty piece of metal, licking at his hand to sooth the wound.</p><p>"What are you even trying to do up here?"</p><p>Lotor growled at him. "I'm looking for my fucking grimoire, <em>Shiro</em>."</p><p>The demon laughed. "Why?"</p><p>"Because you," he hissed, kicking away the box he'd found the metal in, "are driving me up the damned wall!" He growled again and turned way from the demon, trying to calm himself. He prided himself on his control, and he was clearing completely fucking losing it. "Ugh!"</p><p>"Calm down, Lotor."</p><p>"No. You fucking calm down!" He craddled his slowly healing hand to his chest and kicked the nearest box, moving it a few inches across the attic floor. Lotor sighed and closed his eyes, trying to calm his breathing. This was ridiculous. The demon hadn't even been here for a week!</p><p>"Lotor..."</p><p>He took a deep breath and let the tension go. Then he turned to look at the demon lounging in his attic doorway. Shiro was eyeing the chalk circle thoughtfully but when Lotor turned around, his eyes darted up to meet Lotor's.</p><p>"Leave me alone for a few hours, will you?"</p><p>With a nod, the demon abruptly vanished in a flash of white. Lotor stood there for a moment, basking in the silence, and then glanced about the attic. The stupid demon was gone for the moment, but that didn't mean he'd left the house. He kept complaining about being bound to Lotor and not being able to leave, but at least they didn't have to be in the same damned room all the time. He sighed and gave the room an assessing look. He had better clean up the attic, then. But he was leaving the botched circle. If he ever worked up the courage to ask his mother for help, she'd need to see <em>exactly</em> what he'd messed up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part II: Complications</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just more Demon Shiro being a fucking brat. Again. Also, he keeps bringing that one thing up and Lotor hates it. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="ace-line">
  <p><span class="author-p-13333"><b><em>Shiro, whose name Lotor finally</em> </b> </span> <span class="author-p-13333"> properly learned after a few days, lingered around, out of sight. For </span><span class="author-p-13333"><em>weeks</em></span><span class="author-p-13333">. And even if Lotor hadn’t seen him in awhile, Shiro would just happen to be around any time Lotor was in need of him, appearing out of nowhere in a twist of white light. </span><span class="author-p-13333"><em>Especially</em>  </span><span class="author-p-13333">when Sendak was lurking about. And the vampire was right, Lotor knew he was. Because he didn’t smell like the demon. </span><span class="author-p-13333"><em>At all.</em></span></p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">“You know,” the demon hedged, not looking at him. “My scent would help keep your enemies away...”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">They were in the VIP room of a well-known club and he was alone except for Shiro. Lotor glanced up from the email he’d been reading on his phone to find Shiro in the middle of the room, pacing. He sighed.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">“This again?” It had been a reoccurring theme for the demon over the last few weeks, something he kept circling back to, and Lotor was getting frustrated with him over it. “Honestly.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">The demon sneered at him. “It doesn't <em>have</em> to be cum, you know. I wasn't lying when I said I could urinate on you...”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Lotor grimaced and looked away, out the mirrored window that overlooked the club. He kept his eyes on the writhing mess of humans and supernaturals for a moment before his gaze darted back to the demon.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">“Don't be crass. I'm not a fucking tree.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p><span class="author-p-13333">“Plenty of people are into it, you know.” Shiro sniffed, almost like he was offended, but then his nostrils flared like he was scenting something particularly delicious. Lotor couldn’t smell anything other then his glass of brandy beside him and the sweaty mess of people and non-humans down below, so he had no idea what Shiro was scenting over everything else. Probably him. Shiro </span> <span class="author-p-13333"><em>had</em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">mentioned he smelled good on more than one occasion.</span></p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">He crossed his legs and rolled his eyes at the comment. “Not me. Sorry to disappoint.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">“You disappoint me every day, Lotor.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Lotor scowled, picking up the glass that had been sitting by his elbow. He had dressed in dark jeans and a deep purple top, long-sleeved and high-necked, for the club, but now he was feeling a little warm. He might be a dhampir, but he certainly was not advertising that he was wanting attention, and he certainly wasn’t as bothered by temperature like most humans were. That, and he had a suspicion that the owner had deliberately turned the heat up. Not that he’d be mentioning it any time soon.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">“Oh, do I now?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">“The least you could do,” Shiro hissed, sparing him a scathing look, “is bring a pretty boy home and give me something to listen to when I get off.” He sniffed again, and Lotor was pretty sure he was actually offended this time. “It's not like I can bring anyone home.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Lotor was just about to take a sip of his brandy when what his demon said registered and he frowned, lowering his drink. He turned and focused in on Shiro, head tilted in curiosity. “Why not?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">“Because I'm bonded to you and, <em>unfortunately,</em> that means my dick as well.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">His frowned deepened and Lotor slowly set the drink down, leaning forwards slightly. He watched the demon for a moment, wary. “Seriously?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Shiro shot him a dark look. “Indeed.” He gestured vaguely, striding over to the window and looking out. “I mean, it's not like I was fucking guys every night. I'm picky, thank you, but I have a healthy masturbation requirement.” He sighed and began watching the people down on the dance floor, hands clasped behind his back, as usual.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Lotor snorted and leaned back with a shake of his head. “What kind of demon are you? An Incubus?” He chuckled, reaching for his drink again and knocking it back before something occurred to him and he fixed the demon with an unreadable look. “I suppose giving you permission won't work?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">“Lust demon, yes,” Shiro replied, distractedly, and then he turned to look over at him. After a moment, he nodded. “And no, permission doesn't count.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p><span class="author-p-13333">Lotor stilled, eyes widening. </span> <span class="author-p-13333"> <em>Oh, oh, he hadn't considered that. </em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">He swallowed and ducked his head, gaze resting on his crossed legs and the phone he was supposed to be using to read emails.</span></p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">“I see...”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">“I assure you, I'm still more than strong enough to defend you from any enemy you might encounter.” Lotor grimaced at the words and refused to look up, even if the stupid demon sounded frustrated. “Just because I'm not a battle demon or a fallen soldier, doesn't mean I'm not powerful as fuck. I mean, my name strikes fear, after all.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">He nodded absently, considering Shiro's words. The demon did have a point after all. With a sigh, Lotor got up and tucked the phone away before crossing to where Shiro was standing by the window, watching the dance floor. He stopped beside him and hugged himself, a rare show of uncertainty that only Shiro ever got to see. “I noticed that...” He cleared his throat, wincing. “So. You're bound to me? Dick and all?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">“Yes, Lotor. Until you release me.” The demon sighed, long-sufferingly, and shifted his stance a little. “At least there are worse fates in life.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">He bit his lip, giving the demon a side-glance as he considered a thought that he’d been having pop up more and more of late. He’d grown fond of the demon, and being bound together was getting tedious. “If I release you....would you stay?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">The demon glanced at him, he could feel that intense stare burning a hole in the side of his head. “Why would you want me to stay?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Lotor hung his head and sighed, unsure of how to put his desires, his fears, into words. Instead, he just shook his head slightly. “I don't know,” he admitted softly, not looking at him. “I kinda like having you around, and you always manage to scare Sendak off when he's getting too pushy.” He smiled at the thought. “It’s satisfying to see him run away.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">“Mmm, I threatened to bite off his cock,” Shiro confinded, voice a low growl. He snapped his sharp teeth a little and Lotor flinched, but he didn’t move away. “I think he peed himself.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">He choked out another laugh. “That'd do it. Vampires can't really, um, grow that back....”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">“Yeah,” the demon muttered, sounding equally as amused as he was disgusted, “but then I'd have to have it in my mouth...” He wrinkled his nose and exhaled heavily. “Rather not have it there, obviously.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">“Obviously.” Lotor laughed properly and turned towards Shiro, smiling slightly. “Gross.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">“Indeed.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p><span class="author-p-13333">Lotor studied the demon carefully for a moment. Like this, Shiro wasn’t so scary, and actually kind of attractive. He couldn’t help the blush at the thought or the way warmth pooled low in his stomach. Lotor lowered his eyes, peering up at Shiro shyly from beneath lowered lashes, wondering if the demon was aware of him, of the change in how he felt about him. He </span> <span class="author-p-13333"> <em>was</em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333"> a lust demon after all.</span></p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">But Shiro just turned his attention back to the dance floor after a beat, careful eyes always watching for danger. Lotor frowned at him.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">“Let's go home,” he said, tone soft. He didn’t really understand Shiro's behaviour, but he wouldn’t mention it. Not tonight. “This club is boring me.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">With that, he turned and stalked towards the entrance to the VIP lounge, not looking to see if Shiro was following. He didn’t need to bother with looking. The longer they were bonded for, the more intensely he felt the demon’s presence. And it was getting pretty damned intense lately.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">____________________</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333"><strong><em>Lotor woke with a start, hand</em> </strong>shooting out blindly to grab the thing touching his face. He blinked carefully in the low light and frowned deeply when he realised he’d grabbed Shiro’s wrist, and that the demon had just been adjusting his blankets and had brushed hair out of his face in the process. If he weren’t so tired, Lotor would probably have been embarrassed.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">“What are you doing?” he asked, voice sleep-rough and wary. He still had hold of the demon’s wrist and didn’t quite want to let go just yet. He didn’t have to worry about it because Shiro did it for him, easing his fingers off his wrist and backing up a step. Lotor let his hand drop. “Shiro?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">“I heard a noise. Decided to check on you.” Shiro’s voice was low and soothing in the dark, and Lotor sighed sleepily. “Everything’s fine. Go back to sleep, Lotor.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">“Mmh, you sure?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">The demon chuckled. “Yes, I’m sure.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Lotor grunted and rolled over, putting his back to the demon. He was asleep again in seconds, and when he woke next, it was to bright sunshine pouring in through his partially drawn curtains. He moaned and waved a hand vaguely, sighing in relief when the slanting beam disappeared with a rustle of heavy silk. He was too tired and sensitive to the sunlight today, and he really did not want to get out of bed and deal with anything. Especially the freaking lust demon lurking about in his bedroom doorway.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">“Fuck off,” he muttered into the pillow, not bothering to move. “It’s too damned early.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p><span class="author-p-13333">“Lotor.” The demon’s voice was stern, unyielding. “It’s three o’clock in the afternoon.” He paused, and Lotor grunted again. He didn’t care; he just wanted to sleep. “And you’ve got a visitor....</span> <span class="author-p-13333"> <em>again</em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">.”</span></p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">“Oh, for fuck’s sake...” He pushed up onto an elbow, shoving hair out of his face and sending Shiro a glare. “Tell them to fuck off and come back later!”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Shiro’s eyebrows rose and he smirked. “In that exact wording?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p><span class="author-p-13333">Lotor growled at him in warning. “</span> <span class="author-p-13333"> <em>Shiro</em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">.”</span></p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p><span class="author-p-13333">The demon smirked at him. “Are you </span> <span class="author-p-13333"> <em>sure</em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333"> you’re not pregnant?”</span></p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p><span class="author-p-13333">His gaze narrowed. The demon kept bringing that up and it was irritating him to no end. He had a feeling that a Shiro was doing it on purpose. “You’ve been here for </span> <span class="author-p-13333"> <em>weeks</em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">, Shirogane. I’m pretty sure we would have </span> <span class="author-p-13333"><em>both</em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">noticed if I was pregnant.”</span></p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">“Mmhmm, just checking.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Lotor huffed and flung himself back down onto the bed, pulling the blankets up over his head. He waited a beat to see if Shiro left and when he didn’t, he sighed and pushed the blankets off his head, eyes unerringly finding the demon’s. “Who’s downstairs?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">“Mmmh.” The demon pretended to think about it for a moment, then grinned wickedly at him. “Your mother.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Lotor groaned and rolled over to plant his face into his blankets. “Seriously?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">“Seriously.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">He inhaled deeply, taking in the scents of sweat and feathers before he sat up and tossed his hair over his shoulder. “Tell her I’ll be down in a few minutes.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">“With pleasure,” Shiro growled and disappeared. Lotor heaved a sigh and got out of bed. Apparently it was time to face the music.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">When he finally managed to get dressed and head downstairs, he found Shiro and his mother facing off in his living room. Shiro was casually leaning back against the mantlepiece, arms crossed and clearly not intimidated at all by Honerva or the way she was glaring at him, hands on her hips. She was a beautiful woman and a very powerful witch, and she was not a force to be fucked with. Lotor hoped he never got on her bad side. He watched them for a moment, leaning against the doorframe.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">“You,” his mother said and the demon smirked at her, eyes hooded. She glared back.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">“Yes, me.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">“Again.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Shiro chucked. “Mmh, indeed.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Lotor sighed and pushed off the doorframe. “Mother—“</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">She spoke right over him, either ignoring him outright, or perhaps she just hadn’t heard him? Lotor was willing to bet on ignoring him. He stopped short, glancing between them. The tension in the room was palpable, and he wasn't sure he liked it. Apparently, his mother and the demon had some history...and he had a feeling it had something to do with the little story Shiro had told him about rescuing him from the forest when he was very little. Lotor hesitated, eyes on his mother as her gaze narrowed dangerously.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">“What the fuck are you doing in my son’s home?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">“Perhaps,” Shiro said slowly, turning his head to look right at him, “that is a question that your son should answer.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">His mother finally glanced towards him and then sighed. He’d dressed appropriately in jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, no revealing robes required. Not with his mother. And she was clearly very worried about him, especially since she’d come all this way just to check on him.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">“Mother.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">“Lotor, darling.” She gave him a fond smile and the tension drained out of her. He crossed to give her a quick peck on each cheek and a hug. Honerva held him close for a moment, before pulling back to look him over, keeping him at arms length as she inspected him. “What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">“Besides the demon?” he offered with a wry smile. Shiro scoffed at that but thankfully didn’t comment. “Oh, just the usual.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Honerva’s expression darkened. “Sendak,” she spat, the room darkening slightly as an invisible wind picked up, flinging her long white hair up around her. “Again.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">“Yeah...”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">“He honestly doesn’t understand the concept of ‘no’, doesn’t he?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">“Last time I saw him,” Shiro drawled, sounding amused, “he’d pissed himself.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">His mother laughed and turned to give the demon an appreciative nod, the darkness and the energy dying as abruptly as it'd come. Lotor was relieved; he didn't need his mother wrecking his house on top of an annoying lust demon lurking about. That would just be asking for trouble. “So you’ve been protecting him these last few weeks?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Shiro inclined his head. “I have.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">“Then what’s the problem?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Lotor sighed and ducked his head, embarrassed. “I, uh... botched the summoning circle.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p><span class="author-p-13333">The demon snorted. “He missed </span> <span class="author-p-13333"><em>one</em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">tiny mark. It was otherwise perfect.”</span></p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p><span class="author-p-13333">“And you still have a summoning bond with him?” She was asking </span> <span class="author-p-13333"> <em>him</em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">, so Lotor nodded.</span></p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">“He tried to claim he was weak,” Shiro said with a chuckle, clearly amused. When Lotor shot him a glare, he just inspected the fingernails of his right hand, expression bored. “He’s not.” Shiro glanced up from his nails, suddenly serious. “He summoned me after all.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">“That he did,” she muttered, glancing between them again. “I’m so proud of you, managing to summon a Shirogane not once, but twice. “</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Shiro stiffened. Lotor cast him a curious look, frowning at his mother’s words. Whatever did she mean by that? He didn’t get a chance to ask because she steamrollered right over that and onto another, perhaps slightly more pressing, issue. He'd have to ask one of them about that later.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">“But that’s not the entire story, is it? There’s something else.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Lotor sighed; he was doing that a lot and, it seemed, that he could keep nothing from her. “My grimoire is missing.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">She suddenly went extremely pale. He could understand why. A hundred-odd years of magical research by Zarkon’s half-breed son? That would be quite the prize for some people. And he was pretty sure that no one had crossed his wards the night it went missing...which left Shiro. The demon should not have been able to even touch the damned book, and yet it was gone. Vanished without a trace.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">“Show me.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Lotor turned without a word and led her up to the attic. Shiro trailed after them like a lost puppy, skulking in the doorway as he watched them scour the room thoroughly. First, they did so physically and then Lotor stood back to watch his mother search it with magic. Neither search resulted in the discovery or location of his grimoire.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Search over, they retreated to the kitchen where Lotor set about making them each some soothing lavender tea. His mother watched from her seat at the kitchen table and Shiro lurked in the doorway. Lotor tried to ignore him and he succeeded, for the most part. The demon's presence just kept growing and now it was a huge shadow lurking in the corners of his magical perception. Lotor wasn't sure he liked it, but he'd steadily learned to deal with it the last few weeks. What made it better was how Shiro dealt with Sendak whenever the vampire tried to proposition him. And, despite his suspicions about the demon hiding his grimoire, he was very glad for his presence. Not that he'd mention it to the demon.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Demon-discovery and grimoire-search set aside, the conversation he had with his mother was rather pleasant. She kept him up to date on his father's movements--and he loved his father, truly, but the man was a hulking beast and not easy to deal with--and on Sendak's, along with a few other notable fledglings of the older vampire's. She also informed him about an uncoming ceremony for witches that he was, apparently, supposed to attend. </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">By the time she left, he knew the demon was watching him curiously. Lotor tried to ignore him, but his intense stare was proving to be difficult. He turned from the front door, closing it gently, and sent the demon a glare.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"What?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Shiro's gaze narrowed. "You're moody."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"No shit."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">The demon tilted his head, gaze raking over him from top to bottom. Lotor bared his fangs at him and Shiro laughed.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"Absolutely sure you're not pregnant?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Lotor huffed. "Definitely not pregnant, Shiro."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"Mmhmm, so you keep telling me, but..." He trailed off, mouth open as he inhaled deeply, eyes fluttering closed. "You smell so good...can't help but wonder if anyone's bred you yet..."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">He flushed, staring at the demon before he locked the door and stalked off towards the stairs. "Stop saying shit like that!"</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Shiro's dark chuckle followed him all the way upstairs and into his bedroom.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">____________________</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p><span class="author-p-13333"> <b> <em>Lotor's little occult and herbal shop</em> </b> </span> <span class="author-p-13333"> </span><span class="author-p-13333">was small and cozy, tucked away neatly behind a bakery and below the tattoo parlour upstairs. He was in back, sorting out some stock, spooning hemlock into little vials--he had a permit for it, thank you very much--when he heard Shiro greeting someone. He hadn't heard the bell announce a customer... </span></p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p><span class="author-p-13333">The demon had found a comfortable perch on his counter, sitting cross-legged by the till. Unfortunately, that meant that Lotor now had a customer and he needed to go out there. He sighed and finished up the last vial before dusting his hands off on a rag and stepping out through the beaded curtain that seperated his actual workshop and storage area from the main part of the shop. </span> <span class="author-p-13333">He stopped short when he saw Kuro talking to the demon, laughing brightly and joking about some petite little brunette he'd picked up the other night. Shiro chuckled, and then Kuro caught sight of him.</span></p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"Lotor! I didn't know you had a boyfriend."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">His first reaction was to deny it, but that was an automatic response to the stupid demon's continuous fucking teasing. Instead he shrugged and came to lean on the counter beside Shiro, watching him carefully. They actually...looked quite similar, now that he thought about it. Lotor frowned, but didn't comment on it, propping his chin up on his hand, elbow on the glass countertop. That Shiro hadn't broken it yet was an enigma he didn't have time to investigate, considering his sheer size even in a human form.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"Kuro. What can I do for you this time?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at his old friend and sometimes fuck buddy. Not that he'd done anything with the guy for over a year now. "Not hoping to get that werewolf you were eyeing off drunk on wolfsbane wine again, are you?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Kuro laughed at him and shook his head. "Nah, I moved on from the werewolf. Got my eye on this pretty half-breed, brown hair....light brown eyes. He's been dodging me all month, but I finally got my hands on his ass the other night and, well.... I may have worn him out."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Lotor rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what Kuro wanted without having to ask. "Aphrodisiacs, really?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"Mmhmm," Kuro hummed, then smiled shyly, "and some...uh...of that tingly stuff? You know what I'm talking about?" Lotor moved off to find the red ginseng and the tingly lube that Kuro wanted. He also grabbed some healing salve before he returned to the counter and set them out beside Shiro's thigh. "Cheers, Lotor. You're the best."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">He snorted. "You better take care of the Holt boy, Kuro." He smirked at Kuro's shocked expression and tapped his slightly pointed ear. "I hear things." He moved to ring the items up on the till, frowning slightly. "And you had better treat him good or Samuel Holt <em>will</em> hex your ass."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">The Holts were not a family of witches that anyone would want to mess with, and Lotor definitely didn't want to get on their bad side. Not right now. He shot Shiro a subtle glance before focusing on Kuro again. They really did look very, very similiar the more he looked at them. He wasn't sure why, but he made a mental note to ask the demon about it later. If he got the chance, that was.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"Oh, fuck. I didn't realise he was a fucking Holt."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Lotor chuckled. "Better go have a chat with him about it, then."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p><span class="author-p-13333">Kuro exhaled heavily and handed over a fifty. He was too familiar with the items he was buying, and Lotor knew it. They </span> <span class="author-p-13333"> <em>had </em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">been fuck buddies at one stage, and Lotor knew what Kuro was like in bed. The man was part demon and had the instincts and appetites to go with it. "Thanks, I better do that."</span></p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"Don't come crying to me when Holt hexes you, either." Lotor took the fifty and handed Kuro's change back to him, moving to pack the items into a discrete brown paper bag. Shiro hadn't said a word during the whole exchange, slightly watching them both. "I won't save your ass when he sets it on fire."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"I'll be careful, Lotor, I promise."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"Yeah, yeah," he said, waving him off absently as he went back towards the workshop. "Sure you will. See you next time."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Shiro said something lowly, but he didn't catch it over the rattling of the beaded curtain, and then the door to the shop opened and closed, the little bell over it ringing softly. He ignored it and went back to seperating the hemlock into individual vials again. It was only a few minutes before the demon was stepping into the workshop with a rattle of beads.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"Is there a problem?" Lotor asked, not looking up from the tiny vial he was filling up. "Or are you wanting to give me shit about smelling good again?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"You know him." Shiro's voice was a deep rumble and Lotor hesitated mid-task. Was it just his imagination or did the demon almost sound jealous? "He's fucked you before. I could tell."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"Does it matter?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"Yes," the demon growled and Lotor tensed because now he had an angry demon behind him and he wasn't sure why Shiro was suddenly so pissed.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"Why?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Shiro growled again, and then the beads rattled as he disappeared back out into the shop. Lotor turned to look only to find the beads swaying gently. He couldn't see Shiro anymore, and he couldn't sense him anymore. What the fuck? What the hell was the demon's problem now? It wasn't like he'd let Kuro fuck him last week! That had been over a year ago, and only for a few months during Kuro's rut. Because apparently demons had ruts or whatever.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Lotor, as a dhampir, had a heat at least once a year and he knew it sometimes took up to six months for his body to prepare itself for the week-long sex-fest he was supposed to indulge in. So far, he'd managed to avoid spending too many of them with anyone. His first has been with Kolivan, a vampire basically as old as his father but who'd had no desire to actually breed him like so many others. He occassionally went back to him, if he needed to, but he knew Kolivan had two mates now so he wasn't going to bother the older man if he could help it. Besides, he liked Lance and Keith. They were <em>adorable</em>, and he didn't want to upset either of them by sleeping with their favourite med professor.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"Lotor."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">He sighed and turned to see Shiro watching him from the other side of the beaded curtain. "Yes?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"Don't sleep with Kuro again."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Lotor snorted and rolled his eyes. "I wasn't planning on it." He narrowed his gaze at the demon, who'd nodded at his words and made to turn away. "And the last time we fooled around was over a year ago, so you don't need to worry about him."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"I see." Shiro hesitated for a moment, watching him with unreadable eyes before disappeared from the doorway. "Good."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">He turned back to his hemlock and screwed the lid back onto the main jar before he set the vials neatly into their stand and put them aside. He'd deal with the stupid moody demon later. Preferably when he wasn't so territorial about who Lotor decided to fool around with. What was his deal anyway? Sure, he was a lust demon and Lotor a half-breed, but honestly. It wasn't like Lotor flaunted himself or anything. He may be a highly sexual creatue, but he didn't advertise it if he could help it. Lotor had high standards and very precise control over his mixed natures. It wasn't like he'd just drop his pants and let anyone fuck him.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p><span class="author-p-13333">"Honestly," he muttered with a roll of his eyes. "</span> <span class="author-p-13333"> <em>Demons</em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">."</span></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part III: The Incident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lotor gets attacked in his own home. He's so lucky that Shiro's there to pick up the pieces, so to speak. ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="author-p-13333"><b><em>The drive back home was pretty </em> </b> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">uneventful and Lotor hadn't bother to wear his seatbelt as he sped--just a little--through the streets in his sleek black porsche. It was a reckless move, but he didn't care; he was pissed. Lotor had gone to coven's ceremony, as requested, and participated. It was a fertility rite, involving blood and sex magic, and he'd won the right to claim their prize for the night. And okay, so maybe he'd cheated a litte bit, but Shiro had been driving him up the wall and he could feel his heat building up--a few more months and he'd be mid-heat. He wasn't sure if it was a welcome thing or not.</span></p><p></p><div class="ace-line">
  <p>At the ceremony, Lotor had taken a single step towards the centre of the circle and his prize, intent on claiming the young, panting boy on their stone alter, when Shiro had appeared between then with a low growl. He'd stopped short, taken one look at the demon's expression and turned away, throwing his hands into the air and stalking back towards his car. He'd have to apologise to his mother later, if she'd accept it, and had conceded his rights to the man they'd chosen as his second. </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p><span class="author-p-13333">But then Shiro had actually tried to leave his scent on him, and not in the fun way. By trying to </span> <span class="author-p-13333"> <em>pee on him</em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">. He'd ended up peeing on Lotor's fucking car, but at least he'd managed to move out of the way in time, thanks to his vampric speed. He'd stared incredulously as Shiro stared him down from across the roof of the car and then smirked. Lotor had been sorely tempted to curse him for it. Than had been three hours ago.</span></p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>He parked neatly in his driveway and hopped out, still furious, heading for the front door, well aware that Shiro had been absent from the car. He'd never bothered to join him in the porsche but he never strayed too far, either. So it was odd he didn't appear immediately after he'd stopped the car. Usually he was there to tease Lotor until he was about to burst, but no. No Shiro. Which was just a little weird.</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>Lotor reached the front door and opened it, stopping short at the sight of Sendak's oldest fledgling actually inside his fucking house. What the fuck was Haxus doing in his house? He had wards for a reason! They shouldn't have let the vampire in. Lotor tried to keep the panic and confusion off his face, because if Haxus was here then it meant that Sendak wouldn't be too far behind. Maybe the old bastard was watching, waiting to see how he dealt with his fledgling before he came for him? Maybe he wanted to weaken Lotor first?</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>"What the... How?"</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>"Hello princess, finally home?" Haxus purred, casually leaning against the staircase railing on the bottom step. He smirked. "Where's your big, bad scary demon of a mate?"</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p><span class="author-p-13333">Lotor was suddenly very, </span> <span class="author-p-13333"> <em>very </em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">aware of his lack of a bodyguard to protect him, that Shiro wasn't showing up, </span> <span class="author-p-13333"> <em>conveniently</em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">, to deal with his intruder. There was a sudden ripple of magic across his senses, but Lotor was too fucking focused on Haxus to care much. The older vampire--having at least three or so millennia on him--was still lounging on the stairs, watching him with hooded, mocking eyes.</span></p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>He backed up a step, feeling trapped and wanting to make a run for it, but Haxus was suddenly behind him, a hand on the back of his neck. The older vampire he shoved him forwards, into the house, with a snort of amusement.</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>"Tsk, nope," he hissed, fingers tightening on the back of Lotor's neck, beneath his braided hair. "No running, little prince. Time for you to give it up. Sendak's waiting... but he said I could have a taste of you first."</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>Lotor struggled, trying to break free, but Haxus's grip just tightened on him even more, and he whimpered. It was as Haxus spun them around to close the front door that he spotted Shiro, trapped on the wrong side of the barrier. His eyes widened, and the panic came roaring back to the forefront of his mind. It wasn't possible! They were tied together by that stupid summoning bond! The barrier wasn't supposed to be keeping him out! It was supposed to let him in and keep Haxus out! What the fuck was going on?!</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>Shiro could clearly hear everything judging by his expression, even if Lotor couldn't hear him, and he was throwing himself against the barrier, eyes red and fangs beared, furious gaze on the vampire behind him. Lotor couldn't struggle much, though,--Haxus's claws were too close to all the important veins and arteries in his neck--but he could see Shiro struggling hard against the wards. The demon was mouthing something, even as he bared fangs at the vampire, clearing growling, his sharp, talon-like nails scratching at the barrier almost frantically. Lotor sturggled to piece together what Shiro wanted him to do. He was distracted by Haxus digging his claws in just a little bit and hissed lowly at the vampire. Haxus laughed.</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p><span class="author-p-13333">He opened his mouth, trying to think of something--anything--to say, but Haxus was already dragging him back into the house, hand clamped firmly over his mouth.  He abandoned the door in the process and twisted to shove Lotor up against a wall. In full view of Shiro. With a little snicker, he lowered his face to Lotor's neck and inhaled deeply against his skin. Lotor shuddered, disgust and want mixing together because yes, he'd been with other vampires before and he </span> <span class="author-p-13333"> <em>liked </em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">being bitten. And both Haxus and Sendak </span> <span class="author-p-13333"> <em>knew </em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">that. But this was different, this was </span> <span class="author-p-13333"> <em>unwanted</em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">, and he didn't want Haxus. He growled, back pinned to the wall and tried fight the stronger man off, acting on instinct like a cornered big cat, scratching at Haxus, trying to push him off. </span> <span class="author-p-13333"> <em>Anything </em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">to get free. Haxus abruptly pulled him away from the wall and then slammed him back against it, hard. The impact stunned him and Lotor went lax against the wall, ears ringing.</span></p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"There we go," Haxus purred, delighted by his forced submission. "Now behave, little prince and I promise, it won't hurt...too much...."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Over the vampire's shoulder, Lotor could see that his demon was still struggling. He tried to move, tried to do something, but he was dizzy, head fuzzy and vision blurring alarmingly. He couldn't let Haxus do this to him, not with the demon watching. It was humiliating, and not in the good, fun way. </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Haxus chuckling lowly, slipping his hand off Lotor's mouth, careful not to nick himself on Lotor little fangs. He ran his nose up and down Lotor's throat, scenting him. Lotor whimpered weakly, knowing that he was outmatched and that there was no way he'd get Haxus off him. Not alone. The vampire had several millennia on him, and he hated it. Hated that he couldn't do anything to stop what was about to happen from happening--and then he realised, eyes widening as he spotted Shiro again. What if... he released Shiro? Hopefully the demon wouldn't just...leave him here. But he had to wait for the right moment....like when Haxus was busy drinking from him. Lotor tried not grimace. This was about to be a not very nice experience. </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"There we go....mmmh...you smell good....so sweet..."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Lotor stayed still as Haxus teased him with his fangs, his lips, his tongue. He couldn't help slowly growing aroused despite the fact that he didn't want any of it, but he had to wait. Just a bit longer...just a bit... And then he had his opportunity, right as Haxus struck, fangs sinking deep and forcing a startled gasp out of him. Lotor had to force himself to wait a beat to be sure the vampire was thoroughly distracted before he glanced towards Shiro. The demon was staring at him, fury on his face but his eyes wide. Was...was the demon worried for him?</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"Takashi Shirogane," he whispered, trying not to attract Haxus's attention. Shiro's eyes widened. "I release you from your summoning bond."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p><span class="author-p-13333">A streak of white light twisted around Shiro where he stood outside the barrier and, for a moment, Lotor wasn't sure if he'd come for him. Shiro stared, and then he took a slow, cautious step forward. Realisation dawned on the demon's face and Lotor had to close his eyes because</span> <span class="author-p-13333"><em>holy fuck,</em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333"> the room was tilting on its axis and he really did not like that. He felt darkness and immense power settle over the house, inside and out. If his eyes were open, Lotor was sure it'd be blocking out everything. And then Shiro's dark, ominous growl echoed in the shadows. Lotor winced at his presence, suddenly very much </span><span class="author-p-13333"><em>known</em></span><span class="author-p-13333">. It was so much heavier than it had ever been when he was still bound to Lotor for protective purposes. Now, the Shirogane was </span><span class="author-p-13333"><em>free</em> </span><span class="author-p-13333">and his full nature was released. And it was so very, </span><span class="author-p-13333"><em>very </em></span><span class="author-p-13333">dark. </span></p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Lotor cried out sharply in pain as Haxus ripped himself away from him, heedless of the fact that he'd torn Lotor's neck open in the process. Lotor slumped against the wall, one hand flying to the left side of his throat, applying pressure. He opened his eyes to watch Haxus pull back from him, fangs bared at the shadows around them.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"S-Shiro...." He could barely form the demon's name, but he didn't care. Haxus was both furious and suddenly very, very scared. Lotor watched him as he twisted and turned, trying to find the demon lurking in Lotor's suddenly very dark house.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"What the fuck?! I was assured you couldn't get in!"</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p><span class="author-p-13333">Dark laughter came from all corners of the house, some deep and booming, some almost like a diabolical child, and then Shiro was just </span> <span class="author-p-13333"> <em>there</em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">, standing easily seven feet tall. Right in front of Haxus. Lotor stared. How could he not? Shiro was sporting impressive black wings. And they weren't like a bat. No, they were proper </span> <span class="author-p-13333"> <em>feathered </em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">wings. There was some damage to them, but they were hauntingly beautiful to Lotor. They also signified him as more than the average fallen being of light, but Lotor was having troubling focusing on that and he wasn't sure if he'd remember it later.</span></p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Shiro's eyes glowed bright red in the darkness, and Lotor's breath--what he could catch anyway--was suddenly stuck in his throat. And no, that wasn't because he was essentially drowning in his own fucking blood. </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"I'm no longer bound to this plane, little vampire." Shiro hadn't moved, was just...standing there. Intimidating at fuck. And Lotor couldn't look away, not yet. The demon chuckled darkly, eyes on Haxus between them. "You've done nothing more than make Lotor release me early..."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Lotor was losing blood fast, he knew that, and he also knew that this wouldn't kill him, not yet, but he couldn't focus anymore. There were black spots dancing in the corners of his eyes, and he was finding it harder and harder to get air, could feel blood bubbling up beneath his hand--Haxus had probably compromised his airways--and he could feel his chest, his lungs getting heavier. Lotor was pretty sure he was gonna pass out, but he tried to hold out. A second later, he was passing out in a slow, shaky descent into darkness, only vaguely aware that he was sliding to the floor in limp heap.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"Oh... you're in for it, now..."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Lotor was only unconscious for a moment, and then he was back--sort of. He caught a glimpse of Haxus standing between him and one pissed off demon. The idiot had to be bearing fangs at Shiro. "You weren't supposed to be able to reach us!"</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Suddenly, Shiro was there, in Haxus's face, his hands on the vampire. One gripped a shoulder with crushing force, sinking sharp nails into the flesh while the other made itself a home in Haxus's hair, yanking his head back and leaving the vampire's throat exposed.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"You were given false information." At least, that was what Lotor though he was saying--he was being dragged back down into the darkness too fast, to the echo of; "You can't keep a Shirogane out."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Distantly, as if from a very long way away, Lotor could hear Shiro talking to him, could feel hands on him. He even felt himself be settled against a warm body, arms craddling him close. </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"Lotor, I need you to wake up. I'm sure you need to feed."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p><span class="author-p-13333">Lotor hung in the darkness for several long, tense moments and then he sucked in a sharp breath and whimpered, curling in on himself. He had his eyes closed tightly, but he coud feel Shiro's presence, large and dominating. He just couldn't bring himself to open his eyes, not yet, shaking violently. It wasn't the first time someone had tried to drain him dry, but it was the first time that </span> <span class="author-p-13333"> <em>Haxus </em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">had attempted it. It was more than humiliating. It was downright terrifying, that Haxus had managed to even get to him in the first place. What was even worse was that Sendak had apparently been planning something. Something big.</span></p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Shiro shuffled him slightly, adjusting his hold, and then Lotor's face was resting against his demon's neck. He registered a soft, broken noise and realised swiftly that he'd made it. "I know you're only half," the demon murmured and for a second, he was sure he felt the press of lips against his forehead. "But... I'm offering, Lotor. In this form, my blood won't hurt you, I promise."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p><span class="author-p-13333">He whimpered again, because yeah, he was fucking </span> <span class="author-p-13333"> <em>starving </em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">now thanks to Haxus essentially tearing out his throat, but he wasn't sure he could right now. Not without choking on it, without throwing it up. Shiro's arms around him felt so nice and the skin beneath his hand was healing, albeit very slowly. At least he wasn't bleeding out anymore. Lotor leaned more heavily into Shiro, whimpering again as it took him a moment to properly realise where he was.</span></p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"...S-Shiro....?" And, oh god, was that his voice? It voice was scratchy, rough, and barely there. But he still attempted to get words out. "Shiro--"</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"Shhh, you're safe now." Shiro sounded less frantic than he had earlier, and Lotor wasn't sure if he was remembering it right but he didn't care. "I'm so sorry I couldn't get in sooner..." The demon hesitated, voice trailing off before coming back a little firmer. "You need to feed, Lotor."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"Mmmh?" He took a moment to frown at the slight order, then opened his eyes into slits, peering up at the demon carefully. His vision was still a little blurry, but he could see Shiro gazing back at him. And, apparently, in human form. His frown deepened. "Wha...?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Shiro shifted a little and suddenly, one hand was cupping the back of Lotor's head, holding him steady. "You need to feed."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">He blinked sleepily and frowned even deeper, slowly moving his hand away from his neck. There was a slight squelching sound that Lotor tried very hard not think about as he forced himself to focus on the demon. ".....on you?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">The demon tilted his head, meeting his gaze. "This is a human form, Lotor. My blood won't hurt you right now."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Lotor's eyes widened and he feebly attempted to push them apart. Shiro just held him steady and tight to his chest, unmoving. It was a struggle to form a somewhat coherent sentence. "O-oh....but I....try not....to feed on...humans...."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"I don't think feeding on a demon will do you anything but harm, unfortunately." Shiro's tone was dry, and he smiled a tiny bit at what was apparently a poorly timed and ill-humoured joke. Lotor decided not to acknowledge it.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">He struggled to talk a little, chest aching with how much blood he'd basically drowned on, but it was dissipating quickly, being reabsorbed. A lovely vampric quirk, but not something he wanted to think about. He just wanted Shiro to know that he didn't want to hurt him.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"You can't hurt me, I promise."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Lotor hesitated for a second, then nodded and reached up with his left hand to thread his fingers into Shiro's hair. He needed to hear Shiro give permisison. "...if...if you're sure?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"Take all you need," the demon told him, leaning back against the wall. "Don't stop until you're full."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Lotor bit his lip, fangs extending with a groan. Then he pulled Shiro's head down a little and pressed his face into his neck, inhaling against Shiro's throat. He moaned lowly at the scent of Shiro's human form, at the scent of his blood. He couldn't help the words spilling out of him next. "You...smell so good...strong...."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">He watched with vague curiousity as Shiro flushed a little. "I... uh... my fully human form..." He trailed off and cleared his throat. "...was a virgin...when I became a demon, if that makes a difference...?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Lotor pulled back to peer up at him, knowing that his pretty blue eyes were slowly bleeding into red. He had to confirm it, had to make sure just one last time. Before he was completely lost to his hunger. "Mmh, it does... Smells sweet.... You sure?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Shiro nodded. "I haven't been fully human... ever... it's only fitting it goes to you."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"I'm honored."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p><span class="author-p-13333">Permission granted, Lotor struck without warning, sinking his fangs deep into Shiro's neck with a moan, quickly withdrawing and then sealing his lips around the wound. He drank deeply, trying to push back the small part of him that was panicking, the part that was telling him that he didn't have permision to do this. But he </span> <span class="author-p-13333"> <em>knew </em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">Shiro had given him permission, so that part was steadily easier to ignore. Lotor had always fed on willing donors, and he'd spent the last twenty years or so forgoing human blood. But Shiro's 'virgin' blood was as sweet as it smelled, intoxicating. He was beginning to feel slightly drunk on it, leaning heavily into Shiro and unable to help the way he was growing hard, warmth from both the blood and arousal pooling in his belly. He whimpered into Shiro's neck, clinging to him tightly, in </span><span class="author-p-13333"><em>pure need.</em></span></p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p><span class="author-p-13333">Shiro's breath hitched, and Lotor wasn't sure what that meant, but he hoped it wasn't a bad sign. Vaugely, he wondered how long it'd been since Shiro truly felt pain, felt anything as a human, but then he was thoroughly distracted by the feel of Shiro cock, hard and hot and heavy under his thighs. The demon's hold on him tightened, and Lotor liked it. Distantly, he wondered if Shiro wanted him like this, blood-drunk and high on the sweet, </span> <span class="author-p-13333"> <em>sweet </em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">scent and taste of virgin blood. </span></p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Lotor kind of didn't want to stop, but he was getting full--so fucking full--and he had to stop, preferably soon, because he felt like he'd burst if he didn't. And he was so hard, so incredibly turned on, so drunk on virgin blood, that it took him several long moments to regain his senses enough to release Shiro. He pulled back with a tiny protesting whimper and licked over the wounds he'd left on Shiro's neck, making sure they'd heal now that he was done feeding. Lotor was feeling slightly giddy, dizzy even, and he groaned into Shiro's throat, going lax in the demon's arms.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"M'sorry...." It felt like the demon was leaning heavily into the wall, his arm a heavy weight around his waist, as Lotor blinked up at him, mildly disorientated. He had to make sure he hadn't taken too much. "Shiro......m'okay?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">The demon groaned, and then his body shifted, moving from his human form to his more common form, the scales and ears making an appearance. Lotor felt the difference beneath him and prosted with a whimper. That had to be the form that Shiro preffered the most, and with it came renewed strength, apparently, because his grip on Lotor tightened, and he tugged him closer. </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"I've got you, don't worry."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p><span class="author-p-13333">Lotor didn't bother to move--he didn't want to--leaning heavily against Shiro. Now that his thirst had been sated, he was suddenly aware of another, more urgent need. And Shiro was a lust demon, so didn't it make sense to offer him this so that he could regain some strength? But Lotor didn't quite know how to broach the subject. His head lolled on Shiro's shoulder as he tried to look at the demon's face. Lotor </span> <span class="author-p-13333"> <em>really </em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">wanted to make the offer, but...he wasn't sure if Shiro would accept. Surely Shiro knew, right? And weren't vampires and demons are kinda...sorta cousins or something? He was too worn out to try and follow that train of thought any further.</span></p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"Mmh...Shiro?" Apparently, the demon was well aware of what was poking him in the abs. He adjusted Lotor on his lap so that Lotor's back was pressed to his chest, and then Shiro had a hand on him, palm between his legs, pressing down in a firm, teasing caress. Lotor tensed, whimpering softly at the sudden stimulation. "S-Shiro...?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"Hush, Lotor. It's okay." He didn't sound bothered by it at all, and in fact, he squeezed gently before palming Lotor again, working slowly.  "You need this, yes? Just let me take care of you..."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Lotor pressed his head back against the demon's shoulder, moaning lowly at the feel of clever fingers teasing him. "Y-yes....you...you need it, too?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Shiro chuckled right by his ear. "Not right now, I'm afraid, but I'm going to take care of you no matter what." </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p><span class="author-p-13333">He just teased Lotor over his pants for several mintues, laughing at every little noise and involunatary movement Lotor made. Lotor tried to smother them, but it was no use. He was too worked up. And then, Shiro was suddenly working his hand into Lotor's pants, curling warm fingers around his swollen cock. Lotor cried out softly, pushing up into the fingers, reaching for Shiro's outer thighs so he could dig his suddenly claw-tipped fingers into something, hold onto something. Anything. Because </span> <span class="author-p-13333"> <em>holy shit,</em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333"> it was too good and he couldn't handle it properly right now, overwhelmed and oversensitive--a combination of nearly dying and then indulging in a thirst he'd spent twenty years denying.</span></p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"F-fuck...."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p><span class="author-p-13333">"That's it, pretty boy," Shiro whispered to him, lips brushing his ear--and Lotor shuddered,</span> <span class="author-p-13333"><em>hard.</em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333"> "I'm going to make you cum..."</span></p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Lotor moaned, rocking up into the touch and throwing his head back into Shiro a little harder. He couldn't help it! He hadn't been touched like this in several months, not since before he'd summoned Shiro...and it was just too damned good not to pass up.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p><span class="author-p-13333">"Oh, </span><span class="author-p-13333"><em>fuck</em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">....god..... D-don't stop, Shiro....</span> <span class="author-p-13333"> <em>please!</em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">"</span></p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">He could feel Shiro's smile, his lips now pressed against the non-injured side of Lotor's neck, as the demon's hand stroked him fast and firm. "Such a good boy..."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p><span class="author-p-13333">Lotor was moaning steadily louder and he couldn't help pressing his neck into Shiro's face, not sure if he wanted Shiro to bite him or if he just needed the contact. It was the praise that was doing him in the most, Shiro's hand </span> <span class="author-p-13333"> <em>still </em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">stroking him fast and firm, twisting his wrist just so. And then he was arching against the demon, crying out sharply as he came all over Shiro's hand.</span></p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>Shiro gave the softest of nips to his neck, fingers still milking Lotor firmly. "So good for me..."</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Lotor shuddered against him again, cursing himself for liking the praise and Shiro for noticing, and then went still with a pitiful little whimper, sagging against the demon a moment later. He wasn't even aware of much at the moment, and definitely not what he might be saying.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"S'good...."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p><span class="author-p-13333">"</span><span class="author-p-13333"><em>You're </em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">good."</span></p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Lotor shuddered hard at the praise again, whimpering. He was feeling confused and unfocused, and quite satisified for the first time in, well...quite a while. "Mmm... need to...rest....ugh...."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Smooth as ever, Shiro climbed to his feet with Lotor in his arms and headed upstairs to the bedrooms. Lotor was asleep before he even reached the stairs.</span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part IV: Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kolivan is Best Dad, #confirmed.  And you can’t change my mind. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s4"><em><strong>For the next few days</strong></em>, </span> <span class="s2">Shiro pampered the fuck out of him. At first, he enjoyed it. It was almost...sweet. For a demon. But it steadily grew more and more annoying as the demon tried to intervene with his schedule or his appointments, his daily life in general. Shiro had even started to growl at the more supernatural customers when they came into Lotor's shop. Lotor wasn't sure how to get him to fucking stop, because every time he tried, the demon just gave him a </span> <em> <span class="s5">look </span> </em> <span class="s2">and stalked off.</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">And so it went. For </span> <em> <span class="s5">weeks</span> </em> <span class="s2">.</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Even Lotor's neighbours, not usually the type to even interact with him, had a quick, hushed conversation with him only about a week after the incident. Apparently, they were concerned for his well-being, commenting on how a 'very large' man was constantly on Lotor's roof, drawing something or just sitting there, watching the world go by. Lotor wasn't too bothered by it. It was true, of course, because Shiro had spent the last few weeks drawing an impressive amount of protective symbols on the roof. Lotor could feel them, though he hadn't checked them yet. The magic woven into them made them unseen by most mortals, which meant the demon was free to put them all over the exterior walls as well, and the sidewalk, and the windows. He even put a few on Lotor's car. He'd yelled at him for that one.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">It was mildly infuriating, because now any supernatural wandering by could tell that Lotor had a demon guarding him. It painted a giant fucking target on his back, and Lotor </span> <em> <span class="s5">hated </span> </em> <span class="s2">it. But he couldn't bring himself to tell Shiro not to do it. He was, after all, just trying to protect him. Didn't mean he couldn't be angry about it, though.</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And Lotor, of course, had told his neighbours it was fine, that it was just his boyfriend making repairs, painting the roof or stargazing but, judging by the looks they gave him, they didn’t believe a word of it. Not that he really cared, and even though it’d been a few weeks since Haxus had basically torn his throat out, Lotor still wasn’t feeling a hundred percent. Not that he’d tell Shiro that.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">In fact, he spent a lot of his time sleeping in, staying in bed as long as possible—the benefits of being his own boss—before the demon essentially dragged him out of it and made him eat and drink and shower; but he hadn’t offered him his human form’s blood again and Lotor didn’t want to ask. Instead, Lotor moped, feeling just a little unsafe in his own home with no idea just, exactly, what Shiro had really been doing for him. It was confusing as fuck because he’d released Shiro from the summoning bond and the demon </span> <span class="s5"><em>hadn’t</em> </span> <span class="s2">left.</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">In fact, Shiro had gone full domestic. That particular morning, when Lotor made his way downstairs, he was dancing around the kitchen in those damn spandex shorts, music blasting away. Bobbing to it, Shiro was making breakfast--neither of them really needed to eat, or drink, but they both enjoyed human pleasures. Although, Lotor did need to eat more than a full vampire would, which was pretty much never. He, on the other hand, ate daily if he could, or remembered.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">And the demon was, </span> <span class="s5"> <em>apparently</em> </span> <span class="s2">, damn good in the kitchen.</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lotor was wearing only his semi-opaque purple robe—the one Shiro usually saw him wearing when at home—and a pair of lacy boy shorts, and nothing else, when he reached the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. He frowned at the demon dancing around his kitchen in the ridiculous spandex shorts and debated heading straight back to bed. He was too tired for this and knew he looked a little worse for wear, but he didn’t care.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Shiro was in full human mode.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"What are you doing?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The demon jerked a little, clearly startled, and nearly dropped the bowl of pancake batter he was holding, though he saved it at the last second and quickly gave Lotor a bright a smile. Lotor squinted at him. "Breakfast, obvs."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lotor frowned and shuffled towards the kettle, switching it on and shifting to lean against the counter, arms crossed. He knewthere were dark smudges under his eyes now and he looked...tired, really tired, despite the fact that he’d been sleeping quite a bit. He hoped that Shiro wouldn't bring it up. "I can see that." He gave the demon an assessing look. "Why?"</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Shiro snorted. "Just because </span> <span class="s5"><em>you</em> </span> <span class="s2">are a stick in the mud, lately," he said airily, "doesn't mean I'm not going to enjoy what the mortal world has to offer." He pointed a batter-covered spoon at Lotor. "Case in point, these banana chocolate chip pancakes with cinnamon sugar dipped banana slices and sweet cream."</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He blinked sleepily and rubbed at his face again, hissing when a fang caught on one of his knuckles. Lotor pulled back to look at the tiny nick and found himself entranced by the way the beads of blood were sliding over his skin—he hadn’t even realised that his fangs were as extended as they were, and that was probably...not good.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Mmh, not hungry," he said absently, gaze fixed on his bleeding knuckle.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Never said it was for you, did I?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">With batter now frying, Shiro rested a hip against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. Lotor could feel him staring, but he didn't care. He was little too focused on his bleeding hand. It wasn't healing very fast, but that didn't really matter to Lotor. What mattered was how shattered his focus was, especially when he was at the shop and trying to make products to sell.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"When are you going to ask to feed?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lotor flinched and glanced up, eyes wide. "Huh?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The demon rolled his eyes at him. "Don't fucking act all innocent," he spat and Lotor scowled. "You know what I'm saying. I know you haven't fed off anything since the attack."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He grimaced and looked away, lowering his hand and trying to ignore the sting in it. "... I have no idea what you’re talking about."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Bullshit." Shiro sounded pretty mad now, and then he sighed. "You're not even healing, Lotor. So stop being a stupid idiot and just ask."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lotor clenched his jaw and glared at the wall over by the toaster. "<em>No</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">"So... I should just cut off your head now and prevent you from starving to death?"Shiro asked, and that hit a bit too close to him, because it wasn't what he wanted. Lotor didn't actually </span> <span class="s5">know</span> <span class="s2"> what he wanted yet. "Because you're going down that path. I didn't save your ass and stick around afterwards just to watch you kill yourself."</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He cringed and seemed to curl in on himself, then took a deep breath. He couldn't quite meet the demon's eyes, because Shiro was right. He needed to get his shit together... preferably before he snapped and attacked someone or starved to death.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I...hadn’t...bitten anyone, anything <em>or</em> partaken in blood for twenty years, Shiro," he admitted with sighed, lowering his head to stare at the floor. "I’m trying to be good, I don’t like hurting people."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I'm not people, Lotor. I thought we had long since established that?" The demon shifted, moving from human, to the weird hybrid form he preferred, to the full demon form he had sported when battling Haxus, and then back, even if it drew darkness in around them.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lotor made a face, still not quite looking directly at him as he cycled through the forms. "I’m well aware, Mister I-Can-Walk-Through-Walls."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I'm not bound to this plane of existance anymore," Shiro told him, voice soft, "but I chose to stay, because I thought you needed me, because I thought you wanted me to stay." The demon set the bowl of pancake batter down somewhat roughly, tone hardening. "But I can't protect you from yourself, and I can't force you into anything."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Then don't."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">With that, Lotor stalked out of the kitchen and back upstairs to his room. Shiro could go fuck himself. Lotor was not going to give in, not again. He'd already done it once and he was pretty sure Shiro'd given him a handjob afterwards, though his memory of it was a little fuzzy. He quickly tore himself away from that thought and shut it down, changing into his usual jeans and high-collared, long-sleeved shirt combo. He needed to clear his head, get away from the demon for a few hours. Maybe he’d go visit Kolivan? The old vamp was sure to have some advice for him.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lotor paused in the middle of pulling his socks on, glancing up to find Shiro in the doorway. He was sitting on his bed, trying not to think too hard as he put shoes and socks on. Lotor tugged the second sock on properly and planted his foot on the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“None of your damned business.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Shiro growled at him and he hissed back. Damnit, he really was getting close to hitting his heat, wasn’t he? How long did he have? A month? Two? Lotor shook his head and leaned down to find his boots and pull them on. Shiro snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I think it is. I’m supposed to be watching out for you, aren’t I?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He sighed and zipped the boots up, pushing up onto his feet and trying not to sway when his vision darkened dangerously for a moment. Lotor shook it off and focused on the demon blocking his bedroom doorway.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“If you must know,” he ground out, angry and irritable, “I’m going out.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Shiro’s gaze narrowed. “Where?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lotor scoffed. “You don’t need to know.” He crossed to his chest of drawers and grabbed his phone, wallet and keys off it. “And don’t follow me.” He hesitated, glancing towards the demon and softening his tone. “Please?” Shiro didn’t move, gaze steady and narrowed, suspicious. “I promise I’ll be safe where I’m going. No one fucks with Kolivan or his Blades.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Reluctantly, the demon moved aside and let Lotor pass. He was grateful for that. Shiro was willing to trust him. It was progress. Lotor gave him a little peck on the cheek as he passed, getting up on his toes to do so. Then he was out the door and into his car, headed for Kolivan’s private villa on the other side of town.If he’d looked back, he might’ve seen Shiro standing in his bedroom window, touching his cheek and staring morosely after him.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">——————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"><b><em>Kolivan took one look </em></b>at him and tugged him into a hug, holding him close. Lotor was aware of Lance and Keith hovering nearby, but neither of them had approached yet. It was exactly what he needed and he deflated in Kolivan’s arms, hitching out a barely contained sob before he buried his face in the taller vampire’s chest.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hush, little one,” he said, one hand pressed to the back of his head, fingers stroking soothingly, while the other stayed wrapped around his waist, basically holding him up. “Hush. Let’s go sit down, hmm? And you can tell me all about it?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lotor nodded against him and let the older vampire lead him over to the couch, gently easing them down onto it without letting go. He leaned heavily into Kolivan, sobs dying down to a few pitiful whimpers as he prepared himself to tell Kolivan all about his botched summoning circle and the ridiculous, impossible demon he’d been saddled with for over a month.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Distantly, he was aware of Kolivan giving his two mates soft orders—get water, get food, a blanket—and came back to himself a little when there was a warm, fluffy blanket wrapped around him. Lotor let out a tiny soft noise of delight against Kolivan’s chest and the older vampire chuckled.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Better?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Mmhmm.” Lotor took a moment to compose himself then pulled away from Kolivan, taking his warm, fluffy blanket with him. He glanced up to find all three of them watching him and blushed. “Yeah, better.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kolivan cupped his cheek and brushed a thumb over his cheekbone. “Want to tell me about what has you so worked up?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He sighed and shifted to sit on the couch cross-legged, leaning back into the comfortable leather. “I botched a summoning circle,” he told him, accepting the cool bottle of water that Lance handed him and taking a sip. “And got saddled with a ridiculous, impossible demon for just over a month.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ah. I see.” He caught Kolivan’s gesture for him to continue and ducked his head a little.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“My grimoire has gone missing...and Haxus attacked me a few weeks ago. Tore out my throat.” He sucked in a deep breath at the memory, the phantom pain. “I nearly <em>died</em>. And Shiro—the demon—took care of him... I think?” He frowned, twisting the bottle around in his hands absently. “I’m not completely sure. The memory is a bit fuzzy, but he did tell me he’d cleaned up afterwards so I guess there was probably quite a mess.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kolivan withdrew his hand and picked up a plate—it was loaded with the macadamia white choc cookies that he loved from the bakery near his shop. Lance was the best. He took one and sent Lance a shy smile. The little half-fae smiled back.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“So, you summoned a demon through a botched circle, lost your grimoire and got attacked? All within a two month period?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Mmh, pretty much.” He took a deep breath and added, sounding mildly confused; “I think I fed on him.” At Kolivan’s blank look, he found himself having to clarify. “The demon...in his human form...”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“And?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lotor frowned at Kolivan’s expectant look. “I think...he gave me a mind-blowing hand job afterwards?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Did you like it?” Kolivan asked, setting the plate down carefully. He was watching Lotor, no judgement, just curiosity and something like fondness in his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah,” he muttered, flushing at the half-remembered, hazy memory. “Yeah, I did.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“That’s good, then.” The older vampire leaned back against the couch and laid an arm out over the back of it. It was a clear invitation that he was welcome to cuddle if he felt like. Lotor shook his head a little and wiggled down into his seat instead. “Anything else?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lotor sighed and nibbled on the cookie, forehead pinched in thought. “I released him...and he didn’t leave.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kolivan suddenly went very still, eyes burning into Lotor as he considered the words carefully. “So he stayed? Even though there’s nothing stopping him from leaving now?” He frowned and Lotor nodded, nibbling on his cookie again. “That’s...odd...”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Right?!” He sighed again. “And Sendak’s trying...I don’t know what... To kill me? Again? Claim me?” Lotor shrugged, gesturing vaguely with the bottle of water. “Whatever it is he’s plotting, Haxus was just the start. And it’s not anything good.” He lowered the bottle and finished off his cookie. “I’m scared, Kolivan... My heat is soon, someone has my grimoire, there’s an unbound demon in my house who won’t fucking leave and I have no idea what Sendak’s planning. It’s a fucking mess.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Beside him, Lance snorted. “Sure sounds like it.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“No shit,” he muttered and Lance laughed. Lotor exhaled heavily and set the half-empty bottle down. “Seriously, though? I don’t really feel safe in my own home anymore. They have my grimoire, they know how to get past my wards... Granted, Shiro’s been plastering the house with his own protective sigils, but I just... I don’t know, I just can’t get it out of my head...that someone got in, that they turned my wards against him...” He trailed off and looked to Kolivan earnestly, not afraid to show </span> <span class="s5">this</span> <span class="s2"> vampire his vulnerability. Kolivan was </span> <span class="s5">safe</span> <span class="s2">. “That’s why I released him, Kolivan. Because my wards, which were </span> <span class="s5"> <em>supposed</em> </span> <span class="s2"> to let him in, locked him out.”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“And he rescued you?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kolivan sighed and offered him the plate of cookies again. He took one. “And that bothers you because...?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lotor looked away, slightly ashamed. He didn’t want to admit to it, that he was struggling, was a little overwhelmed. He’d not fed in over twenty years and that night when they were attacked... Lotor grimaced, dropping his gaze to his lap and fiddling with the cookie absently.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Lotor?” He didn’t look up. “You can tell me anything, remember? No judgement. I’m here to offer advice, not shame you for anything you might do or have done. You don’t have to be afraid of anything here.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I know that, Kolivan. I just...” He let out a frustrated growl and snapped the cookie in half, blindly offering half to Lance. Lance took it without comment. “I fed on him, Kolivan. Twenty years, and I fell off the fucking wagon because Sendak and his fucking cronies can’t take no for an answer.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s5"> <em>That’s</em> </span> <span class="s2"> why you’re so upset?”</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">That was Keith. He turned to glare at the other dhampir. “It </span> <span class="s5"> <em>mattered</em> </span> <span class="s2">, Keith. To me. And now I’m ruined for anyone else....” He trailed off, flushing because of how that might sound and hurried to add, “blood-wise.”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Fuck.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s5"> <em>Exactly</em> </span> <span class="s2">.”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">——————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <b> <em>“You need to feed.”</em> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lotor stopped in the kitchen doorway, startled to find Shiro there, making pancakes again. It smelled like some blueberry marshmallow concoction that probably shouldn’t taste as good as it smelled. He’d returned home to an empty house and gone straight to bed, feeling at least a little better after his chest with Kolivan and his two mates. He was not expecting to see Shiro again, standing by the stove and mixing pancake batter again. Second morning in a row, he thought, eyeing his face carefully, a new record. He rubbed at his face and checked to make sure his robe was tied closed properly. He was only wearing the panties underneath it after all. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Probably. But, hmm. No.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Lotor...”</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Lotor crossed to the kettle and flicked it on, turning to find his favourite mug and ignoring the demon glaring at him. The shoulder of his robe slipped down and he </span> <span class="s5"> <em>knew</em> </span> <span class="s2"> the demon was looking at him, was watching him very closely. He didn’t care. Let him look. Lotor wasn’t going to bite him, not until he was at least somewhat prepared. </span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Coffee first. I’m not awake enough for this conversation.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You seem like you’re feeling better,” Shiro muttered and the sounds of a spoon mixing batter started up again. “Have a nice chat with Kolivan?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Mmh. Yeah.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Great.” Shiro’s tone was sarcastic as fuck, and Lotor wasn’t sure why. “Short answers. Perfect.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lotor chuckled and the kettle clicked off. He turned to set about making himself coffee, glancing towards the moody demon making pancakes in his kitchen at ten-thirty in the morning.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You still need to feed, Lotor.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I know.” He sighed deeply and looked over at the demon, hand stilling on the spoon he was using to mix milk into his coffee. “I’m sorry, Shiro. I’m...struggling and you shouldn’t have to put up with my shitty moods.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The demon snorted, setting down the bowl of pancake mix. He’d already poured one into the pan on the stove and it was sizzling away nicely. “Clearly your alternatives to feeding were working, <em>before</em> the attack,” he said, watching Lotor carefully, “but you would have died if you hadn't fed on me, and I'm sorry that I've apparently fucked up your metabolism, or whatever, that's on me, I'll own that, but unless you have another option, you. need. to. feed.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Lotor swallowed because the stupid demon was definitely right and he couldn’t put it off anymore. The scent of his own blood was still teasing at his senses, the cut on his knuckle scabbed over. It was sending his instincts, his hunger, into overdrive. Lotor couldn’t help the little whimper that escaped at the thought of biting him, of tasting Shiro again, and </span> <span class="s5">fuck</span> <span class="s2">, Shiro smelled so fucking good, even in demon form.</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I... I....” He exhaled heavily. “...yes.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I want you to ask me.” Shiro was practically growling the words.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He froze, the whimper sticking in his throat at Shiro’s growl, and holy shit, but it did things to him. He couldn’t help it.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“P-please...?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Say. It. Lotor.” The demon’s voice was deep, the eerie quality of it whispering around them in the sudden darkness. “Tell me what you want.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He was starting to get hard in his lacy underwear, and he knew Shiro could probably see it but the demon’s eyes were on his face and he wasn’t looking away. Lotor couldn’t either. He took a shaky step towards the demon, coffee abandoned on the counter.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Please, Shiro... I want... I need....”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Red eyes continued to stare, the darkness creeping closer. Shiro remained silent, unmoving. Clearly waiting for him to spit it out, to admit to what he wanted, what he needed. Lotor was quickly spiraling down a slippery slope that he wasn’t sure he wanted to stop.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I... I... <em>fuck</em>, I need it...I need to feed.” The words were practically ripped out of him and Lotor whimpered again because holy shit, Shiro’s display of power should not be turning him on like this, but it was and he couldn’t help it. He had to step closer.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Good boy.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">The demon’s dark voice rumbled for the last two words and then he was shifting back to his human form, eyes only for Lotor. The praise made him shudder, </span> <em> <span class="s5">hard</span> </em> <span class="s2">, and then Shiro was right there,back in human form. Lotor couldn’t help the way he was on him, vampire fast, pressing Shiro back against the counter. He held himself back for a second, not doing anything yet, just resting against him, forehead against Shiro’s shoulder.</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Shiro...”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Shiro smiled, turning to press his lips against Lotor's hair, both hands coming to rest on and rub against his slender hips. Lotor could hear the smile in his voice, the restrained amusement. He couldn’t bring himself to care. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“That's it, good boy,” Shiro muttered into his hair, “take all you need.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lotor was shaking against him with restrained need, feeling all of Shiro pressed up against him and the demon very clearly could feel Lotor’s erection pressed into his thigh now. Lotor was pretty damn sure he could, but he wasn’t saying anything, just praising him again and fuck, if he kept doing that, Lotor might not be able to control himself, might not be able to stop.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Please...please tell me I definitely have permission, Shiro.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He was absolutely not begging. Shiro, apparently, didn’t care to comment; he just shifted a little, wedging his thigh between Lotor's and coaxing him further forward. Lotor couldn’t help but let the demon manhandle him into pressing even closer.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You have permission, Lotor,” Shiro told him, voice soft. “Forever. You never have to ask again. I will always take care of you.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He whimpered and shifted to press his face into Shiro’s neck, mouthing at the skin he found there and rocking into the thigh pressed up against him. Lotor was aware that Shiro’s a lust demon, so he has to be getting something out of this, right? But then Lotor was distracted, teasing fangs against Shiro’s neck. He could smell the blood beneath, how sweet it was, remembering how intoxicating it was last time and... Lotor was a little lost, moaning against Shiro’s throat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">the demon let out a soft groan, clearly enjoying they were grinding together. “Just think, baby,” Shiro whispered into his ear. “Any time you're hungry, you get pure, untainted, virgin blood...”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lotor whimpered at the thought, practically melting at the words, and then he was sinking his fangs into Shiro’s neck, all pretence at restraint gone, slowly and gently, grinding forwards against Shiro’s thigh. He couldn’t help it. Shiro and his stupid words were slowly driving him insane.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Distantly, Lotor felt the demon’s hands moving back over his hips before gripping Lotor's ass tightly and hauling him close, fingers digging into firm flesh. Shiro was moaning softly even as he inched his fingers under Lotor’s panties, skin on skin. Lotor pushes back into the touch. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“That's it,” the demon purred, “such a good boy...”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lotor shuddered against him, vaguely aware that they were in full view of his kitchen window and that something smelled like it was burning, but he didn’t care because Shiro’s human blood was as sweet and as intoxicating as he remembered it, and he couldn’t get enough, pulling fangs free to seal his mouth over the wound and drink his fill. He wasn’t a messy eater, usually, but he couldn’t help himself, moans muffled by his hold on Shiro’s neck as the demon gave him more friction, more pressure.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">He could feel Shiro's heavy length pressing into him, though Lotor was more focussed on the way Shiro hands finally slipped under the lacey panties, one hand pulling a firm cheek open while his other wiggled his fingers along Lotor's crack, teasing fingertips against his sensitive rim. Lotor’s hips jerk back into the touch, and he moaned again as more of that sweet, sweet virgin blood flowed over his tongue. He was more aware of Shiro pressed against him now, and </span> <em> <span class="s5">fuck</span> </em> <span class="s2"> the demon was hung. But the majority of his focus was on Shiro’s throat, hands clenched tight on the back of his demon’s neck.</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah... you like that...” Shiro huffed out a small laugh, not mocking, just surprisingly pleased at his response. Apparently. “I told you I'd take good care of you... my good boy...”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His hands didn’t stop moving, middle finger beginning to press inside, even though Lotor was sure he was probably taking too much and that Shiro had to be dizzy from blood loss by now. It was a distant concern, Lotor would address it later. Right now, though, he was too busy rocking back into the touch. He didn’t want to stop, the blood tasted too good, but he was getting full, so he eased off slowly until he was licking the little wounds, shivering with a combination of the praise and the feel of a solid finger pressing inside him. He shifted to press his face into Shiro’s shoulder, moaning openly and panting harshly against his skin.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After a moment, Lotor felt Shiro shift once more, obviously taking his prefered form.Which meant he was a bit taller now, which in turn meant that Shiro could simply lift Lotor off the floor and hold him against firm hips. The demon’s hands continued to play with Lotor's ass, that one finger pressing in and out in a slow and steady pump. Lotor vaguely registered the sound of the frying pan leaving the stove and being set aside, then the telltale click of the burner being turned off. And he couldn’t help it. He knew. The only thing Shiro was going to eat now...was Lotor, in some way, shape, or form.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lotor moaned softly, almost a whimper, at the casual manhandling. He was aware that Shiro had shifted form because he’d felt it earlier, but he hadn’t bother moving. Or protesting. He just pressed back onto the finger that Shiro was thrusting into him, resting against him and moaning at a particularly nice jolt of the demon’s finger.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Suddenly, Shiro had Lotor’s back against a bare wall, encouraging him to wrap his legs around his waist. Lotor was confused for a moment, but then there was a second finger pressing inside him, and Lotor no longer cared. He </span> <em> <span class="s5">wanted</span> </em> <span class="s2">. He complied easily, locking ankles and clinging tightly.</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“My turn to feed, baby...”</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">He arched against him at the feel, trapped between the wall and a clearly very hungry lust demon, crying out softly because that was what he’d been thinking and he wasn’t sure but suddenly he just </span> <span class="s5">wanted</span> <span class="s2">. And Shiro had to be starving after all, he’d gone weeks, months without...</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“O-oh... oh </span> <em> <span class="s5">fuck</span> </em> <span class="s2">...” He whimpered a little, fingers digging into the demon’s neck a little harder.</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Shiro pressed his mouth against Lotor's throat, licking a large, wet path as one hand unfortunately released ass, but only so Shiro could push down the front of his spandex shorts, releasing his heavy length—Lotor could feel him shuffling about beneath his ass, and suddenly he knew what Shiro was going to do, and he was definitely <em>not</em> protesting</span> <span class="s2">.</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You're going to make me feel so fucking good.”The darkness was back in Shiro's voice, just a little—a bit of a growl, something deep inside.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Lotor whimpered again, and it </span> <span class="s5"> <em>wasn’t</em> </span> <span class="s2"> in fear, it was </span> <span class="s5"> <em>arousal</em> </span> <span class="s2"> because that should not have sounded as hot as it did, and yet...he was so fucking turned on, especially by that little growl, that darkness. He arched his neck a little for Shiro, eyes squeezed tightly shut as he clung to him, trying to rock back onto the fingers, up into the demon’s abs, anything to get that little bit of friction he wanted, </span> <span class="s5"> <em>needed</em> </span> <span class="s2">. </span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Please...”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You're so wet and ready for me, baby,” Shiro moaned, lips by his ear. “I know it's from the feeding, but soon it's going to be because I'm claiming your tight little ass as mine...”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Shiro didn’t bother removing his panties; he simply pulled them aside, and okay, maybe he tore them a little... but then he was withdrawing his fingers, only to nudge the head of his thick length against Lotor's messy hole.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Lotor went still against him, wound tight with anticipation and a little bit of fear because...because he was a little bigger than he’d been in human form, but...</span> <span class="s5"> <em>oh fuck, but he wants that</em> </span> <span class="s2"><em>,</em> and he wasn’t gonna say no, not to this.</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“F-fuck,” he gasped, tilting his head back against the wall. “Please...</span> <span class="s5"> <em>please</em> </span> <span class="s2">...”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Shiro lifted his head—obviously so he can watch Lotor's face, but Lotor wanted it back—but then the demon was slowly pressing inside, being very careful.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“There we go,” Shiro breathed, sounding strained, just a little, “take it...”</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">He arched against the wall, mouth parting on a startled little gasp, his hands shifting restlessly against the demon’s neck, and then he moaned lowly, pushing down against him, trying to help Shiro’s cock sink deeper with a tiny whimper. “Oh....</span> <span class="s5"> <em>oh</em> </span> <span class="s2">....”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Shiro didn’t stop him—Lotor could tell that he didn’t want to hurt him—as allowed him to push down against him. The demon moaned deeply, low in his thrust, a little rumble to the timbre of it.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Fuck! You take me so well...”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lotor nodded absently, head still pressed back into the wall, moaning as another inch pushed into him, hearing the demon’s deep moan, the praise and shuddering because he likes it, and he didn’t want Shiro to stop.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Shiro flexed his fingers against Lotor's hips, pressing down a little. Lotor’s figures he was pretty watching him, watching how his length filled Lotor right up. He was proven right by Shiro’s next words; “Fuck... I can see my dick inside you...you're so tiny...”</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Lotor thumped his head back against the wall because </span> <span class="s5"><em>fucking hell</em>,</span> <span class="s2"> that should not have sounded as hot as it did, but it was, and he </span> <em> <span class="s5">liked</span> </em> <span class="s2"> it. Liked how full he felt, how big Shiro’s cock was, stretching and filling him so well. And he was pretty sure he was ruined for anyone else now, but he didn’t care. He just whimpered and rocked back against Shiro helplessly, almost mindlessly. Lotor was pretty damned sure he’d lost the ability to speak right now, and he could only moan as Shiro finally bottomed out in him, clenching reflexivity at the fullness, at the feel.</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Leaning forward, Shiro worked his mouth along Lotor's neck again, clearly tasting him as he started to thrust slowly, easing out, inch by inch, before thrusting in all at once.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lotor cried out sharply, loudly and then whimpered because Shiro only just started and he was already overwhelmed.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Like that, pretty baby?” One hand left Lotor's hip, planted over his shoulder so Shiro could brace himself. The new position meant he gained leverage for long, firm thrusts. And damnit if that phrase didn’t make him all melty and pliable in Shiro’s arms. “Do you need to cum already?</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Lotor’s legs tightened around Shiro’s hips and he nodded, panting harshly between moans, fingers suddenly claws and digging into the demon’s neck, his back. He was loving the feel of the long, form thrusts and unable to do more than make little noises with each thrust, already so, </span> <span class="s5">so</span> <span class="s2"> close but just shy of the edge, just shy of what he needed to tumble over it, and </span> <em> <span class="s5">holy shit</span> </em> <span class="s2">, he had never quite lost control like this during sex before.</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rolling his hips a little, Shiro changed the angle and begun to thrust faster, a low growl building in his chest. “Fuck...so good...”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He moaned loudly, thighs shaking, claws dug deep into Shiro’s shoulders and tilted his head to the side, revealing his neck—hopefully a clear indication of what he wanted, what he <em>needed</em> right now.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Pressing himself closer, Shiro drove his hips forward somewhat roughly, growling low in his throat and surrendered to the silent request, his own fangs dragging against Lotor's exposed neck before he bit down firmly. Lotor arched against him at the feel of fangs in his neck, but it was the gloriously thick knot that punched a startled little noise out of him. And then he was coming in his panties, soaking through them and painting Shiro’s stomach with his seed. His vision whited out for a few seconds, and then it was back.He whimpered at the fullness because Shiro fucking <em>knotted</em> him, and he didn’t realise that demons even had knots, but he had been with at least one werewolf to be at least somewhat familiar with the feeling of being so full, spread so wide—it took him a few minutes to find his voice, sounding strained.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You...you knotted me...”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Shiro simply moaned in return, licking at the wounds on Lotor’s neck and thrusting roughly a few more times before he was cumming, hot and heavy, more than anything Lotor had ever gotten to experienced before.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Fuck,” Shiro grunted into his neck, his hips twitching, “fuck... like that... take it... all of it...”</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Lotor whimpered, definitely oversensitive now, as he felt the flood of seed. He had a split second of panic because he was a fucking dhampir—</span> <span class="s5"><em>he’s fertile</em>—</span> <span class="s2">and then he thumped his head back against the wall again, biting his lips as he rode out Shiro’s orgasm.</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“F-fucking hell!”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Another low groan rumbled from somewhere deep inside Shiro's chest as the demon rockedhis hips slowly, teasing the knot, still hard and needy—apparently lust demons just didn’t go down easy—and Lotor clenched around him involuntarily.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You feel so damn good.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lotor whimpered yet again, back arching; he was a dhampir after all and it probably wouldn’t take much to get him back up but damnit, he needed a break! He wasn’t as sexed up as he used to be!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“S-Shiro....”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Sorry,” Shiro mumbled, nuzzling against Lotor's cheek as if he were trying to apologize, hips stilling. “S-sorry... just... hang on...”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He went lax against the wall with a little moan, thighs parting just a little more even as he still has his ankles locked behind Shiro’s back. Lotor tilted his head forward, pressing his cheek into Shiro’s for a moment before he just let his head hang forwards, claws still deep in the demon’s shoulders, and tried to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Shiro's shape changed beneath him, now knotless cock slipping out as he returned to his human form, still holding Lotor close. “There we go.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lotor exhaled heavily and sagged against him, feeling oddly energised but thoroughly drained at the same time. He circled back to his first realisation from a few minutes ago.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You,” he started, trying to calm his breathing, “you knotted me...”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Shiro nodded—he felt it against his temple—and carried Lotor out of the kitchen and into the living room, making his way to the couch. Lotor was too boneless to worry about anything else but just hanging on.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I haven't had a partner who could handle it in...a long time,” the demon admitted softly, carefully settling on the couch and laying back. He helped to lay Lotor out on top of him, the mess of his release spread over their stomachs. “I'm sorry if I overstepped.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He shook his head, unable to gather the effort needed to move more than that, and went completely lax against the demon. “It’s fine,” he muttered into the demon’s neck. “Just wasn’t expecting it...”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Shiro chuckled fondly, stroking a hand over Lotor’s back. For a moment, Lotor was sure he felt the demon’s fingers through gaps in his robe, but he wasn’t sure and frankly didn’t care just yet. “I'm going to lay here for just a bit,” Shiro told him, sounding wet, “then I'm going to need to, uh... take care of myself a bit more, okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lotor was basically dead weight against him, relaxed and sated, drained but too awake to sleep. He shifted his head with effort, enough to look at Shiro’s face. “Okay.” He eyed the demon warily for a moment, not wanting to ruin the mood, but... “You do remember what I am, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“A very pretty half-blood who I desperately want to fuck into every available surface?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lotor groaned and thumped his forehead down on Shiro’s chest. “That’s not what I meant, though the half-blood part is right, and you know it.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The demon shifted under him and then he felt a kiss against his hair and a big, broad hand stilling running up and down his back. Lotor sighed softly.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Enlighten me?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He should have known the demon would make him elaborate. “Dhampirs, all dhampirs, are capable of bearing children, Shiro, regardless of gender...and you just fucking knotted me.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Shiro snorted. “Lust demons don't go around impregnating their fuck buddies, Lotor. Built in birth control, unless I voluntarily opt to breed you.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">That made him look up with a frown. “Oh...”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The demon lifted an eyebrow. “What? That should have made you happy.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">He shrugged and dropped his head back down, mumbling something against the demon’s chest about how he could’ve told him earlier and how he’d panicked for no reason. Shiro sighed, rubbing his back gently, reassuringly.</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Clearly I didn't know it was something you were worried about, did I?” Lotor huffed but didn’t move. The hand on his back came to an abrupt stop. “Baby, if you want me to breed you, just tell me. I'd be happy to do it.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lotor tensed then rolled off the demon and the couch onto shaky legs, sinking down onto the floor immediately. He realised a moment later that his robe was basically shredded. Lotor shot him a glower over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You tore my robe...”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The demon sighed and sat up, flicking a wrist and mending the damage without a second thought. “Your legs are useless, Lotor. Want me to carry you to your room so you can have your little fit in your bed?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He shot the demon a glare, eyes narrowed,and then he reluctantly nodded. “Gonna clean me up, too?” he asked, a sour note creeping into his voice. He wasn’t sure if Shiro noticed. “Or are you gonna leave me all messy?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Shiro glared right back, growling before he thrust a hand out, and in a flash of white, Lotor was suddenly deposited, fresh and clean, in his bed. Shiro was no where to be found. Lotor was stunned and surprised, staring up at his ceiling in shock. That hadn’t exactly been the response he had been looking for, but it was effective, he guessed. Regardless, a tiny part of him was disappointed. He’d wanted... He didn’t know what, but it was definitely </span> <span class="s5"> <em>not</em> </span> <span class="s2"> whatever this was. Lotor sniffed and rolled over,pulling the blankets over his head. He hoped the demon would leave him alone for a bit, but he also kinda hoped that he wouldn’t. Disappointment a sour taste in his mouth, Lotor curled into a ball and tried to sleep. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part V: Communication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lotor mopes. Shiro returns. XD Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="author-p-13333"><b><em>Shiro wasn't there the next morning</em> </b> </span> <span class="author-p-13333"> or the one after that, or the one after </span> <span class="author-p-13333"> <em>that</em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">. Lotor tried to keep his spirits up, to go about his day as if hadn't had some of the best sex in his life with an infuriating, stubborn, territorial demon he'd accidently summoned with a botched circle. He went to work, he went to the club, he visited his parents--and apologised profusely to his mother about Shiro interupting their ritual--and he even visited Kolivan. Nothing he did could cheer him up, nothing worked. He was miserable.</span></p>

<p></p><div class="ace-line">
  <p>And so, for about a week, Lotor waffled between calling the demon back and being glad he was gone. He even went out one night, alone, and brought a pretty boy home. But something about the encounter wasn't as satisfying as his little tryst with Shiro, and it was so, so disappointing that he sent the guy away afterwards. Then he proceeded to mope for the next few days, not wanting--or perhaps unable--to leave the bed. Lotor had no idea if Shiro was even still on this plane of existence or if he was even nearby, or if he even cared. He was tempted to call him back so many times—he even tried it once but it didn't seem like Shiro was listening.</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>It all just made his mood even worse. Kova, his cat, kept following him everywhere about the house, refusing to leave him alone. He was starting to become irritated by every little thing, to growl or hiss, to lash out angrily at anything and everything, anyone and everyone. He knew what it meant; his heat was approaching, far sooner than he'd thought. He wasn't sure how he felt about it yet.</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>So he went to the shop again, to start preparing some of the online orders he was a little backlogged on. He sorted stock, resupplied his floor stock from the storeroom and ordered anything he was low on. He even rearranged the shop a little. All in an effort to distract himself from his misery. Why was it that every time he found something good, he ruined it? Why did he have to get all defensive and piss people off? Why'd he have to make Shiro mad? It wasn't like the demon had to stay. He'd had every right to leave. And he'd only stayed because he'd wanted to protect him, because he'd asked him to. Lotor hated himself for it.</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>He finished up at the store and went home. Lotor rearraged the living room, the kitchen, the attic. He didn't touch the room Shiro had been using, didn't even look in there. He avoided it, like the plague, and shuffled about the house from one room to the next, aimlessly. The memory of Shiro pressing him against the wall, of his cock so deep inside him, of his fangs in his neck, haunted him, and Lotor couldn't get it out of his head.</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">One night, he found himself outside the door to Shiro's room, staring at it. With a sigh, Lotor shuffled back down the hall and then down the stairs. He knew he looked like a mess, but he couldn't help it, robe pulled tight around him as he went into the kitchen and flicked the kettle on. He was hungry, tired. His mind was a jumbled mess. What the fuck had Shiro done to him?</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Lotor was startled out of his moping by the sound of the front door opening. He tensed, head jerking up. Had that been...? Was it Shiro? Had he come back? Lotor glanced towards the kitchen door, then crossed to it, stepping out into the hall. He was dressed in a loose top and pants, a robe over the top, so he wasn't too concerned about whoever had just entered his home seeing him.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">In the entranceway was a vampire. He looked young and pretty, but Lotor could feel his age radiating off him. He was younger than Haxus, but he didn't recognise him. Lotor sighed and crossed his arms, waiting.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"You look like shit," the vampire said, head tilted to study him curiously.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"What do you want?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Lotor was sick of this stupid game already, sick of having to defend himself. Sick of people intruding on his house and his solitude. Why couldn’t they just leave him alone? The vampire shifted his stance, frowning at him. Lotor didn't bother moving, gaze narrowed on the intruder.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"Did my father send you? Sendak?" he asked, tilting his head. The vampire snorted at the mention of Sendak. "Ah, Sendak. What'd he offer you? To come and drag me back to him?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"Does it matter?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"Matters to me."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">The vampire shrugged. "I suppose I should at least introduce myself?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Lotor snorted. "Do what you like." He gestured dismissively. "You know who I am."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"Thace," he said with a little bow. "My apologies, my prince."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">He frowned. "You're one of Kolivan's Blades?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Thace chuckled. "Indeed, which makes this even harder to do."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">They stared at each other for a long moment. No wonder he'd gotten past Lotor's wards--he didn't truly wish to do him harm, and he was a Blade. Lotor had tuned the wards to Kolivan's blood, which meant that, by extension, Thace was attuned to them. He could cross the barrier. He tilted his head, studying the dark-haired vampire carefully.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"We'll have to make a pretence of this, then."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Thace inclined his head. "Indeed."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>"....if my demon shows up, your life is forfeit."</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>The vampire chuckled and gave him a solemn nod. "That is a price I am willing to pay."</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>Lotor snorted and turned to head back into the kitchen, not bothering to check if Thace was following him or not. "I must say, you're a far more respectful intruder than my last one. He went straight for my throat."</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"Ah, the predictabe approach."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"Indeed." He took down two mugs and turned to check the kettle's temperature. It was still warm, so he set about making himself tea. "Tea? Coffee?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"Tea, please."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Lotor nodded absently, adding the tea bags, the sugar, pouring in the water and then the milk. "So, did Kolivan ask you to come?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"Perhaps."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">He snorted. Typical of a Blade. They were never very straight-forward. They took twists and turns in everything they did, turned lying and deception into a fucking art form. Lotor had once been tempted to ask Kolivan to teach him, but when the old vampire had asked if he was willing to die for an eternal cause, he'd balked. Kolivan hadn't turned him away, though. He'd trained him, but he had not let him into the fold as a Blade. Lotor was grateful for that, in a way, but he was still....hm...a little disappointed.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"I see."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Thace sighed, and Lotor glanced over to find him lounging in the kitchen doorway. He had a grimace on his face, expression pinched as if he'd smelled something and he wasn't sure he liked it. Lotor raised an eyebrow. After Shiro had left, he'd come down to find the kitchen essentially spotless, though their combined scents and that of their little tryst refused to fade. He had to wonder if it was Shiro's doing, if he'd done it on purpose. Even a week later, it refused to dissipate. </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"Is there a problem?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">"It...smells like demon in here."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Lotor laughed. "It should do. He fucked me against the wall."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>Thace's eyes widened and he laughed. "Here? In your kitchen?"</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>"Yes."</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>The vampire scrunched up his face. "God, it smells like demon and sex in here. How can you stand it?"</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>Lotor shrugged, setting the spoons aside and picking up the mugs. "I'm used to it." He moved and set a mug of tea down on the table, carefully pushing it towards Thace. "A truce, please? At least for a few minutes?"</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>Thace nodded. "I can give you that, at least."</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>"What does Sendak want?"</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p><span class="author-p-13333">The vampire pushed off the doorframe and glided into the kitchen, picking up his tea and inhaling deeply. "Mmh, lavender." He took a sip and lowered the mug, giving Lotor a serious look. "What do you think he wants? The idiot wants to breed you, over and over until you're useless...and then he wants to bleed you dry." Thace rolled his eyes. "You should hear him rant about it. He goes on and on for </span> <span class="author-p-13333"> <em>hours</em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">. It's tedious."</span></p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>"No shit."</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>"Exactly," Thace mutterd darkly into his tea. Then he glanced up and fixed Lotor with an intense look. "You seem a little...out of sorts?"</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>Lotor sipped at his own tea, watching Thace warily. "Is it that obvious?"</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>Thace snorted. "To anyone with eyes? Yes."</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>He sighed deeply and set his tea down on the table, stepping back from the table and holding his hands out. "Of course it is," he muttered. "Shall we dispense with this stupid dance?"</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>“You know I don’t want to hurt you, right?”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>Lotor laughed humourlessly. “Make it look good, then?”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>Thace rolled his eyes and circled around the table. Lotor moved around the other side, keeping out of reach as they sized each other up. The Blade didn’t seem to want to start anything, content to just stalk him as Lotor retreated into the hall.</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>“You smell good,” he commented, slowing to a stop just outside the doorway. “Is your heat soon?”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>He nodded. “Less than a week.”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>“Then I’ll try to keep this short.”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>Thace seemed to study him for a moment. Lotor took the opportunity to shrug off his robe and toss it aside, and then Thace was on him, claws going for his side. Lotor dodger, but the vampire didn’t let up. It devolved from there—swipe, parry, dodge, stroke back. Lotor lost track of time, focused wholeheartedly on reacting, on not dying. But it was clear Thace wasn’t trying very hard, that he wasn’t trying to kill him. Only injure. Only incapacitate. Because Sendak wanted him. But Thace was also being sloppy, leaving openings, letting Lotor get in a strike or three.</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>A particularly nasty slice down his chest and then another across his stomach a second later sent him stumbling back into the wall. Thace hesitated, watching him. And then he surged forwards to drag him away from it and slam him back against the wall with most of his strength. Lotor groaned as the back of his head cracked against it and sent a wave of dizziness through him. But Thace still wasn’t trying to kill him.</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>“Fuck,” he muttered, curling in on himself to try and protect his injured stomach as Thace stepped away. Shiro chose that moment to reappear, grabbing Thace by the back of the neck and growling lowly, dangerously. Thace froze. Lotor’s eyes widened, because he’d hoped...</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>And then Shiro, in full demon form, was ripping the vampire’s throat out with his teeth. Thace gave Lotor a knowing, resigned look and crumbled into dust. Shiro looked enraged.</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>“WHAT. WERE. YOU. THINKING.”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>Lotor groaned, leaning heavily against the wall, and winced at the volume. He was bleeding again, but not a bad as last time. He couldn’t help staring at Shiro with wide eyes.</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>“What?” he finally managed, shooting him a tired glare. “You’re the one who left!”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>Shiro snorted. “You're the one who was pissed off at pretty much every action I took!” He took a deep breath but didn’t relax, gaze intense as it raked over him. Lotor pushed off the wall with a grimace and headed for the stairs, limping slightly. “So I decided to leave you alone, like you wanted. What I didn't expect was for you to take down all the protective seals!”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>He growled lowly as Lotor paused, halfway to the stairs. He turned and stared at the demon in confusion. “I didn’t touch your stupid seals.”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>“If they were active,” the demon hissed, arms crossed, “I would have known you were in danger a lot sooner, and that stupid vampire wouldn't have gotten in!” His eyes narrowed in what appeared to be suspicion. “Did... did you bring him here to fuck him!?”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>Lotor frowned and continued his slow limp over to the stairs, lowering himself down onto the bottom step with a little pained noise. “No. I didn’t even know he was here until he jumped me!”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p><span class="author-p-13333">A lie, but Shiro didn’t need to know that Thace had sacrificed himself for Lotor. It caused his heart to ache, to think of a vampire going to their final death...</span> <span class="author-p-13333"> <em>for him</em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">. He hugged himself a little tighter, holding on tightly to the upright wooden banister beside him. Shiro hadn’t moved an inch.</span></p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>“Then how did he get in, Lotor?” the demon growled, red eyes biting into him. He dropped his head, feeling suddenly exhausted. “You have your own fucking protection on this house, and you're damn strong, so how the fuck did he get in with both of us placing wards?”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>He shook his head a little and studied the floor for a moment, unwilling to tell Shiro the truth just yet. That Thace has been a Blade, and as one of Kolivan’s, he’d been free to the enter. The floor was slick with blood, both his and the intruder’s, Thace’s ashes scattered everywhere. He stared at them for a moment, feeling lost and sad. Thace hadn’t had to do that. There could have been another way...</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>“My grimoire is still missing,” he said, voice soft, “so someone must be using it to circumvent my wards... and they must have deactivated yours....?”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>“You just attract trouble, don't you?”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>Shiro sighed, finally shifting from full demon to human form, before strolling across the room and offering out his wrist. Lotor stared at it for a moment, wary.</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>“Feed.”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>“Apparently,” he said in reply to the trouble question, and lifted one shoulder in a shrug before he looked up at the demon’s words. Lotor met his gaze calmly for a beat and then, without a word, he released the banister and took the wrist Shiro was offering him, bringing it closer to his mouth. He bit down carefully, drinking as deeply and neatly as he usually did—again, he didn’t want to stop. Shiro’s human blood tasted far too good, but he had to stop eventually. Lotor reluctantly pulled back and licked over the little wounds, feeling slightly buzzed and uneasy, too full and jittery. And, unfortunately, horny as fuck, but he didn’t feel up to dealing with that right now. “....I’m sorry, Shiro.”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>Shiro wiggled his fingers a little and Lotor found himself watching each one flex and shift, mildly entranced. “You need to make up your mind, Lotor,” he said softly, wriggling his fingers again and then placed a gentle hand on Lotor’s shoulder. “Either you want me here, or you don't.”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>His grip tightened minutely and then he sighed, releasing the demon’s wrist with great reluctance. He should probably actually tell Shiro the truth about Thace. Perhaps later. He had the wards and Shiro’s seal to worry about, because apparently they’d been brought down.  </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>“Stay...please?”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>Shiro went very still, the hand on his shoulder tightening minutely. “Do you want me to stay as a bodyguard?” he asked carefully, leaning over him a little. He refused to look up. “Or do you want me to stay as a mate? These are two very different things, Lotor.”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>Lotor‘s head dropped a little lower, one arm still wrapped around his stomach as he considered the demon’s words carefully. Was Shiro...? Was he asking, implying what he thought he was?</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>“Is that why you stayed?” he whispered, gaze drifting to the wood below him. “Because you actually want to mate me?”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>“Yes.”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>That simple yes had so much in it. Shiro sounded completely sure, completely confident in what he wanted. Why was he struggling with it so much? When the demon—his demon—wasn’t? Lotor glanced up and studied Shiro’s face carefully. Even his expression was open and serious.</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>“And is that why you told Sendak you were my mate? Because you knew but you were waiting for me...?”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>“I knew the moment you summoned me, Lotor.”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>He swallowed and flushed, ducking his head even further down. Lotor suddenly remembered Shiro’s little story about the forest and rescuing him when was very little and....and he had to know, because he couldn’t remember it at all, but clearly Shiro was there that day. He hesitated before just letting it spill out shyly, voice low. “And when you rescued me as a child? Did you know then?”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p><span class="author-p-13333">Shiro sucked in a sharp breath. “If... if I say yes,” he whispered back, “if I tell you I've been waiting for you for... </span> <span class="author-p-13333"> <em>decades</em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">... will that change your answer? Will you hate me?</span></p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>Lotor considered it for a second then shook his head. No, it didn’t matter but he did wish he could remember it. Could remember the forest that night, could remember Shiro. It didn’t matter that Shito had waited, that he’d been patiently waiting and watching, protecting him even before he could protect himself...</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>“No...but why wait so long?”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>The demon sighed heavily and straightened up a little. “You needed to make the decision for yourself, Lotor.” He sounded strained, wound tight, and just a little frustrated. “I've been around you for longer than you know, and I never expected you to ever summon me, but I couldn't just walk up and tell you I was destined to be yours.”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>He swallowed again, suddenly teary eyed. It was too much, but also not enough. He’d never realised, never had a clue that he’d had a demon watching his back all this time. No wonder he’d survived so long—it wasn’t because of pure luck. “I’m sorry I’m such a difficult little shit.”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>Shiro chuckled at that and crouched down in front of him. “These things take time, Lotor, and sometimes destiny is wrong, sometimes the universe pairs us with the wrong people...” The demon trailed off uneasily then sighed. “I didn't want to stick around any longer, if you didn't want me, not the way I want you...”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>He stood up stiffly and Shiro backed off-standing up and stepping back, giving him room. He put a hand—not the hand holding his stomach—on the railing, casting Shiro an unreadable look. Lotor shuffled through his feelings, his thoughts for a moment and came to the same conclusion that Shiro apparently had for himself. He but his lip, watching the demon carefully.</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>“I...think I want you how you want me, if that matters?”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>The demon nodded, and then he frowned, gaze roaming over him in an assessing manner. “You should be healed by now, since you fed from me...”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>Lotor tilted his head and just watched his demon for a moment then exhaled with a wince. “I am. I’m just sore. He tossed me into the wall pretty hard earlier.”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>“You need a hot bath, and another feed,” Shiro told him, humam form shifting to the mid-line one. He took a cautious step forward, reaching out, but clearly looking unsure if Lotor would allow Shiro to pick him up.</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>Lotor watched him, expression open now and then reached out with the hand that had been around his middle, hand hovering between them invitingly. “Please?”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>He smiled, closing the distance between them and gathering Lotor in his arms. Lotor practically melted against him with a tiny, pained whimper, betraying that he was probably a little more hurt than he’d been letting on. He did ache in a bad way, after all. Internal bleeding, maybe? A cracked rib? Those always took longer for his body to heal, but the slashes across his chest and stomach were already closing. Lotor sighed heavily into Shiro’s chest.</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>As Shito said, a hot bath, and another feed, and soon his demon was tucking them into Lotor's bed. Shiro was spooning him from behind, chin resting against the top of Lotor's head.</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>“Rest,” he said, the word rumbling deep in his chest. Lotor’s eyes fluttered closed as he sagged heavily against the bed. Shiro’s arm was beneath the pillow he was resting his head on, the other arm resting low over his hips. He’d bathed and was fully sated now, sleepy even. It was nice, just laying there with Shiro. He sighed sleepily, wriggling a little to get more comfortable.</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>“Been...wanting you for months,” he admitted, half asleep. Behind him, Shito stiffened. “Even...even before I released you...but you didn’t seem interested....was worried.”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>Shiro blew out a breath. Lotor felt it stirring his hair. “I had to wait for you to come to your own conclusions,” he told him softly, thumb stroking over the crease of his thigh. “But it doesn't matter anymore, Lotor. I am yours, and you are mine.”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>“Mmh, like that,” he mumbled, flushing. “I like that a lot...”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>Shiro chuckled. “Rest, baby.”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>He snuggles down into the bed, pressing back against Shiro carefully, tugging at the blankets to get comfortable. Suddenly, he remembered their conversation from before and worry slithered through him, but he was so tired...</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>“....mmh,” he managed sleepily, because he had to make sure, “wards?”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>“Don't worry about it," Shiro murmured to him softly, "just rest. I'll take care of everything.”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>He hummed, relaxing against the bed and sighing happily. He was glad Shiro was there, that the demon had his back. Lotor didn't fully understand anything yet, was having trouble with his emotions--he blamed that on his impending heat--but he did know he wanted Shiro to stay. He kept Sendak and the others away, and he actually seemed to care about him.</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>"Thank you, Shiro..."</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>"You're welcome, sweetheart."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>________________________</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p><span class="author-p-13333"> <b> <em>The next morning, Lotor woke</em> </b> </span> <span class="author-p-13333"> to an empty bed. It was still warm which meant that Shiro hadn't gone far. He sighed and rolled onto his back, shoving the blankets down to his waist and staring up at the ceiling. He was feeling too hot, his skin too tight. So much for his heat being in a few days. It was coming on sooner than he'd like. He sighed and wriggled against the bed, throwing an arm over his eyes. He could sense Shiro downstairs, though he wasn't sure what the demon was doing or if he even know that he was awake.</span></p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>"Lotor."</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>Oh, not downstairs then. He didn't move, softly stroking his bare stomach with a thumb, the rest of his fingers pushed under the waistband of his boyshort panties. Lotor hummed and shifted slightly, feeling heat pooling low in his belly. He should probably tell him, though Shiro could probably already smell the changes in him.</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>"What do you want?"</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>"Hungry?"</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>"Mmh. Not really." He shifted the arm to rest on the pillow above his head, turning to look at his demon. Shiro was lingering in the doorway, his expression pinched but he was smiling. Lotor exhaled, watching as his demon took a careful step back. "We need to talk."</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>"Your heat is here."</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>Lotor nodded. "Another day, and I'll probably be too incoherent to speak."</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>"It's too soon?"</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>"Yes." He sighed again and turned his gaze back to the ceiling, biting his lip. In his peripheral, he saw Shiro lean against the doorframe. He wanted.... He wanted to Shiro to stay, definitely stay, and he wanted the demon to spend his heat with him. He'd be safe with Shiro. The demon could opt out of actually breeding him....but he could also opt in, and Lotor wasn't sure which he wanted more. "I thought you might like...stay? Help me through it?"</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>Shiro sucked in a sharp breath. Lotor couldn't bring himself to look at him yet, worry threading through him. He wasn't sure if the demon would want to do so, would want to agree to it, if he'd stay.... He wasn't even sure if Shiro would want to breed him or not. Hell, he wasn't sure if he wanted Shiro to breed him or not. Lotor kind of did want that..but... Shiro had said it was his decision. Lotor closed his eyes, trying to sort through all his jumbled thoughts.</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p><span class="author-p-13333">"You would...let me do that?" Shiro sounded unsure, hesitant. "I could be...rough... It has been a while--</span> <span class="author-p-13333"> <em>quite </em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">a while--since anyone has taken my knot so well."</span></p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p><span class="author-p-13333"><em>Like I did. </em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">Lotor nodded. "I know. You've told me."</span></p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>He heard the demon sigh and turned his head, eyes open, to watch him. Shiro looked tense, like he was only barely holding himself back. Lotor pushed up onto his elbows with a grimace and tugged the blankets up a little, trying to help Shiro keep his focus.</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>"No wonder you've been so irritable the last six months..."</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>"Mmh."</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>"All this time...?"</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>"Yeah," he muttered, dropping his gaze to the floor. "I didn't realise properly until I went to Kolivan...."</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>"That's why you didn't want me to follow?"</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>He nodded and shifted to sit cross-legged on the bed, blankets tucked in around him. Shiro was watching him closely, intensely, and Lotor liked it. He liked the intensity in his demon's eyes, the way he watched every tiny movement Lotor made. He tossed his hair back over his shoulders and hugged himself.</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>"Yeah."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiro audible swallowed, and Lotor glanced over, his attention having drifted away for a second. Instead of his grey human eyes, he could see the demonic red. He cleared his throat, and Lotor watched his demon's throat bob. Well, well. Apparently he was having an effect on the demon. He smirked.</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>"Problem, Shiro?"</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>The demon groaned and closed his eyes, and Lotor dropped his gaze to the demon's crotch. Shiro was rock hard in his sweatpants. He dragged his gaze back up only to find those red eyes on him again.</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>"Are you sure?" he asked, voice low and gravelly, hoarse. "Absolutely sure?"</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>"Yes."</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>"Then I will seek you out tomorrow."</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>With that, Shiro disappeared in a flash of white. Lotor groaned and flungs himself back down onto the bed, kicking the blankets off. He was hard and aching, and Shiro had just fucking left him here, <em>alone</em>. He shoved his hand into his panties, gripping himself hard, and arched on the bed. Typical fucking demon! Trust Shiro to be considerate. But he did have tomorrow to look forwards to. Shiro had said he'd be here, he'd agreed. Lotor groaned, hips thrusting up intohis hand as he jerked himself off. It would only take the edge off for a little while, but he found that he couldn't help himself. He couldn't wait until tomorrow.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Part VI: Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shorter chapter. Lotor and Shiro have a little fuuuun~ Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="author-p-13333"><b><em>Shiro returned promptly at exactly</em> </b> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">  </span> <span class="author-p-13333">seven am the next day. Lotor still had some control over himself--he'd jerked off several times during the night and slept when he could--but it was getting harder and harder to focus, to think. He was laying in the middle of his bed, sheets and blankets a mess and half on the floor. And Shiro was standing in his bedroom doorway again. Lotor turned to look at him. He felt too hot, like his skin was too tight. The heat pooling in his belly was like fire, intense and too hot, burning evening. He couldn't help panting, fixing his gaze on Shiro. </span></p>

<p></p><div class="ace-line">
  <p>The demon looked like he was barely restraining himself, one hand gripping the doorframe so tightly it was starting to splinter. He met Lotor's gaze. "Still coherent?"</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>He nodded, just slightly and dug his clawed fingers into the bed, nearly ripping the sheets. Lotor couldn't trust his voice right now, free hand drifting down to grip his hard, aching length. He'd long since ripped the panties off and was laying there naked, too hot, too needy.</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>"Y-yeah," he whispered and Shiro nodded. He bit his lip to stop from moaning because he could smell Shiro now--a hot, heavy sulphur-like scent that was so fucking strong. How had he not noticed it before? And gods, he sounded wrecked and he hadn't even done anything yet. Shiro hadn't even touched him.</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>"I need to know, Lotor," Shiro said, voice strained. He appeared to have more control than last night, but he also seemed to be struggling--it was probably only a matter of time before his restraint snapped. "Do you want me to breed you or not?"</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>Lotor froze, staring at him. Did he...? Had he...? Did he want Shiro to breed him? Had Shiro seriously just asked him that? So far, he hadn't allowed anyone else to do so....but Shiro? Who said he wanted to claim him, who said he was Lotor's mate? Lotor sucked in a sharp breath as the thought sent a bolt of heat through him, of pure fucking need. He whimpered and gave a little nod.</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>"I....I won't be mad, Shiro... You...have my...permission..."</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>"Positive?"</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>"Mmhmm."</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>"Okay, then," Shiro said, and suddenly he was there, one knee on the bed beside his hip. Lotor whimpered as Shiro slid a hand over his naked hip. "I won't be mad if you change your mind later, either."</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>"Okay."</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>The demon groaned and leaned down, covering Lotor's mouth with his. Lotor arched against him, lips parting, and Shiro took the opportunity to slip his tongue in, deepening the kiss. He whimpered, reaching up to grab a handful of the demon's hair as Shiro's hand--the one on his hip--slid done to grab hold of him, wrapping around the hand he had on his cock. He whimpered again, bucking up into the touch.</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>Shiro pulled back with a nip to his lip and he nodded. He couldn't help it; he wanted Shiro. Wanted him so bad that anything and everything else could go screw itself. It didn't matter right now. All that mattered was Shiro, and he was totally fine with that.</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>"I'll....try to go slow....at first....but....you smell so fucking good, baby..."</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>Lotor nodded absently, moaning lowly as Shiro moved on to mouth at his throat, nipping and sucking. He was sure it'd leave marks, and he was thrilled by it. He wanted Shiro to mark him, wanted the evidence of his ownership, at least for however long it lasted. on his skin. Lotor lifted his hips as Shiro's over hand slipped beneath his ass, fingers teasing over his asscheek and then dipping between them, pressing against his loose hole. His thighs had to be coated in slick, but he didn't care. It would just make it all better.</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>"Turn over, sweetheart," Shiro said, his voice a low growl as he slid the finger away. Lotor let the demon help him roll over onto stomach, Shiro's hand gently pulling his away from his aching cock. "Just like that, yeah..."</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>And then Shiro was guiding him up onto his hands and knees, both hands tight on his hips. Lotor shuddered, moaning again, as Shiro held him steady--and then the demon's hands shifted and there were thumbs pulling his cheeks apart. He whimpered, and then Shiro was suddenly lapping at his ass, his tongue a firm, broad stroke over his messy hole.</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>"F-Fuck!" he gasped, bucking back into him. The tongue eased away after a few moments, and then there was a finger there as well and a Shiro was licking into him. Lotor whimpered at the feel, rolling his hips back into Shiro's teasing touches.</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p><span class="author-p-13333">Shiro pulled away enough to chuckle. "You are...so wet, sweetheart....so fucking wet," he told him, husky and breathless. "Shall I fix that for you? Put something bigger, </span> <span class="author-p-13333"> <em>thicker</em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">, than my tongue or my fingers in this sweet ass of yours?"</span></p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>"Please," Lotor whispered, hanging his head. "Please...please...."</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>The demon groaned lowly, a little bit of that deep timbre to his voice, the darkness. "The things you do to me, Lotor... I've got you, don't worry."</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>And then Shiro was leaning over him, one hand on his hip and the other apparently guiding his thick cock as it nudged against his hole. Lotor pushed back into it, and with one solid thrust, Shiro was inside up to the hilt. He scrabbled at the bedding with claws, shredding the sheets, uncaring and keening at the sudden feeling of being full. Then both of Shiro's hands were on his hips, holding firm and the demon was pulling back, not giving him anytime to adjust.</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p><span class="author-p-13333">"Oh, you liked that, did you? Lotor.... gonna... </span> <span class="author-p-13333"> <em>fuck</em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">... breed you so good... gonna make sure I put so much in you that you're guaranteed to catch.... fucking hell... </span> <span class="author-p-13333"> <em>fuck</em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">..."</span></p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>Lotor melted down into the bed at the words, Shiro's grip on his hips the only thing keeping them up as the demon thrust forwards firmly. He was lost to the feel, keening softly and making little fucked out noises as Shiro set a fast, hard pace. After that, everything started to blur together. One moment, he was on his knees being fucked into the mattress; the next, Shiro's knot was firmly inside him and the demon was pumping him full--so fucking full. Another, and he was riding him, grinding slow and deep.</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>There were moments of clarity, sometimes. A soft smile and firm hands stroking up his back as he lay lax against the demon's chest, tied together soundly. The way Shiro would help him sip water, make sure he ate something and bathed inbetween rounds of mind-blowing sex. The feeling of being submerged in warm water and laying back against a firm chest as Shiro lazily stroked his cock.</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>One day turned into two, into three and then maybe into more... And then Lotor woke up, staring at the ceiling, the scent of sex and come permeating the room. He felt cleared headed for the first time in what was most definitely at least a week, possibly less. Might've been more. Lotor groaned lowly, feeling boneless and sated, satisfied with himself. He stretched slightly, turning over and snuggling into the pillow that someone had pushed against him.</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>He sighed sleepily and tugged it into his chest, hugging it tightly, and took a moment to take stock of himself. He ached all over in the good, well-used way. There was a few sharper points, but he didn't feel overly worried about those. He was also alone in the bed, which he only realised after a few minutes.</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>Lotor sat up, pushing messy hair out of his face to take in the room. The sheets were a different colour--Shiro had probably changed them at some point--and it was fairly clean, only one empty bottle laying on its side on the bedside table and a box of tissues beside it. He frowned and twisted to look towards the door of his ensuite. It was partly closed and he could hear a shower running. Shiro had to be in the shower, then.</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>He hummed and shifted to rearrange the pillows before he leaned back against them, propping himself up slightly. Lotor rubbed at his face and neck, then quickly glanced over the parts of himself that he could see, even peeking under the blankets to make sure he was alright. His stomach was slightly bloated--most likely from just how many times Shiro had bred him--and there was dark bruising on his hips, but he was otherwise fine. He chuckled softly, shaking his head.</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>"You're awake."</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>Lotor dropped the blankets and looked up to find Shiro in the bathroom doorway wearing nothing but a towel wrapped lowly around his hips. He raised an eyebrow and wiggled back against the pillows, making himself more comfortable.</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>"Yeah."</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>"Oh, and coherent. That's good."</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>He frowned. "Something wrong?"</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>Shiro shook his head and crossed to the bed, sitting down beside him. "No, nothing's wrong." He smiled and reached out to cup his cheek, brushing a thumb over his cheekbone. "You've just been asleep for a full day and a half. I was starting to get a little worried."</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>"But not worried enough to leave me alone while you showered?"</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>The demon chuckled. "I figured you were sleeping deeply enough that I could risk showering alone for once."</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>He laughed. "Was I that insatiable?"</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>"Nothing a lust demon couldn't keep up with, sweetheart," Shiro told him with a snort. He turned serious after a moment, settling more firmly on the bed with one leg bent. "Seriously, though. How do you feel? Anything hurt too much? Any bleeding?"</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>Lotor shook his head. "Mmh, no. I just feel pleasantly well-used."</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>Shiro huffed out a tiny breath, probably of relief. "That's good, then. I wasn't too rough with you." He cleared his throat and ducked his head sheepishly. "Lust demons can get a little...uh...carried away sometimes."</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>"Only sometimes?" Lotor asked, raising an eyebrow. Shiro snorted again.</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>"Mmhmm." Shiro was smiling, so Lotor just snorted out a little laugh. "Okay, maybe a lot."</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>"Thought so."</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>Suddenly shy, Lotor fiddled with a loose thread on the blanket over his lap and ducked his head. He wasn’t obsessing over sex now and he definitely wasn’t getting all snappy and rude and irritable, so he was pretty sure his heat had ended. He just couldn’t really remember a lot of the past few days, not properly. It was all heat and sensation, a blur of little moments and feelings that held no rhyme or reason. He didn’t mind. It had been a ather intense heat, apparently, brought on extraneous circumstances and a fucking lust demon lurking about his home for the better part of six months. </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>No wonder it had ramped up so fast. </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>“Hungry?” Shiro asked, jerking him out of his thoughts. He glanced up and nodded. </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>“Starving.”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>The demon grinned. “Don’t move. I’ll be right back.”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>And he disappeared in a twist of white light. Lotor blinked at the spot where he’d been sitting and then sighed, relaxing back into the pillows. He’d left his phone charging on the other bedside cupboard and rolled over to pick it up off the wireless charger to check it. There was about a week’s worth of emails, texts and phone calls to go through. </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p><span class="author-p-13333">He stopped short when he saw the date. Lotor frowned. They’d only been locked in his room for at least three days. Counting the one before Shiro joined him and discounting the day or so he’d apparently been sleeping, that made at least four. </span> <span class="author-p-13333"> <em>Four days</em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">. His head had only lasted four fucking days. He swallowed. There was generally only one thing that stopped a dhampir’s heat early... </span> <span class="author-p-13333"> <em>Conception</em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">. He sucked in a sharp breath, remembering the little chat with Shiro the day before it really hit him. He’d said he could. Shiro had asked. And he said he wouldn’t be mad if Shiro bred him. And Shiro had told him that he wouldn’t be mad if he changed his mind later. </span></p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>“Fuck,” he muttered, covering his mouth with his hand. It’d be quite a few weeks before he could confirm his suspicions, but for now... Lotor would keep it to himself. He had other issues that he needed to address, to tell Shiro about now that his mind wasn’t clouded by hormones and heat. Like how Thace had let himself be destroyed. For Lotor. To protect him. </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>And then he’d share the fact that it was highly likely Shiro had bred him. </p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>____________________</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p><span class="author-p-13333"><b><em>Lotor shuffled into the kitchen</em> </b> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">  </span> <span class="author-p-13333">on his own a few days later, heading straight for the kettle. Shiro, as per his usual routine, was by the stove, making breakfast. Lotor spared him a glance, yawning wildly and rubbing a hand over his face. He flicked the kettle on and turned to find a mug, startling when warm hands settled on his hips and Shiro pushed his face into his neck, inhaling deeply.</span></p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>“S-Shiro?”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>“Mmh, you smell like me now.”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>He wriggled against him and Shiro’s grip tightened on his hips with a growl. The bruising was basically gone—thank god—but that didn’t mean he wasn’t sore. He slipped an elbow back into Shiro’s stomach. The demon grunted.</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>“That’s a good thing?” he asked, snorting when the demon didn’t let him go. Shiro was half-hard against his ass. “Shiro. You just pounded me into the bed for three days. I’m too fucked out for you right now...”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>“Sorry....sorry... I can’t help it...”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>"It's okay, Shiro," Lotor said, turning to look at him when the demon backed off a few steps. "I know what you are and that you, uh....have different instincts to me and others." He shrugged and turned back as the kettle clicked off, signalling that it had boiled. He picked it up and started making himself a coffee. "I'm not upset about it or anything, okay?"</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>"Okay," Shiro muttered, and Lotor heard him go back to the bacon he had been cooking. "And yes, it's a good thing that you smell like me now. Hopefully it'll get certain idiot vampires to back the fuck off."</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>"Hopefully..." He tailled off with a wistful sigh and finished up making his drink, then turned to lean back against the counter. "Hey, Shiro...."</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>"Hm?"</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>"Want to meet Kolivan?"</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Part VII: Conception</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shiro meets Kolivan. They misundertand each other, AGAIN. Lotor mopes. Oh, you know. Just the usual. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="author-p-13333"><b><em>Kolivan circled around his demon </em> </b> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">with narrowed eyes. Lotor was standing off to the side with Lance and Keith. They'd come to visit Kolivan and he'd brought Shiro with him, but the old vampire had taken one look at Shiro and glared at him. And now he was apparently inspecting the demon. Shiro was standing upright, feet shoulder width apart and hands crossed behind is back—parade rest.</span></p>

<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“You’re Lotor’s demon?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes, sir.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lotor held his breath, watching as Kolivan stopped behind Shiro for a moment, reaching out to trail a hand down his demon’s back. Shiro stiffened.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shiro, right?” the old vampire asked casually, almost too casually. Lotor was mildly worried about him, concerned that Kolivan would attack his mate. He was secretly glad he’d texted Kolivan and warned him about Thace ahead of time, though he was sure the question was inevitable.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmm,” Kolivan hummed and circled back around to the front of Shiro. He eyed the demon warily. “And you’re the one who killed Thace?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiro frowned. “Thace?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lotor sighed. “The vampire that attacked me just before my heat?” He offered and Shiro’s frown dissolved into a snarl. Kolivan shot him a look and Lotor blushed, ducking his head. He had to smell the change in him and Lotor wasn’t sure if he liked the fact that just anyone could smell that he’d been mated now or not. “That was Thace.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why should I care?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thace was one of mine,” Kolivan growled, turning on Shiro with narrowed, suspicious eyes. “One of my best, my oldest.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh... Then why was he attacking my mate?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He had no choice, Shiro,” Lotor told him with a sigh. “He said he had to.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><span class="author-p-13333">“Thace was a mole in Sendak’s operations. He relayed information to me about the idiot’s movements, his plans. You’re lucky he wasn’t the only one, </span> <span class="author-p-13333"> <em>demon.”</em> </span></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiro turned to pin him with a look, and Lotor flinched. "You didn't mention that before..."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lotor shrugged. “You didn’t ask.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kolivan stepped between them with a low growl and Shiro snarled back, lips pulling back from his own fangs that were normally carefully hidden. The Blade stared him down, eyes unblinking. “You are a guest in my home and I expect to to behave properly.” He glared at him again. “That means no shapeshifting unless Lotor’s life is in danger and I can guarantee that it is not. Not with me. Do you understand?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes sir,” Shiro ground out, lips still pulled back in a silent snarl. Kolivan snorted and wandered off a few feet, towards him. Lotor tensed, glancing towards Shiro and then back. His demon had gone very still, eyes following the old vampire’s every move.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Lotor,” he said and held out his arms. Lotor sucked in a sharp breath and took the few steps needed to be within Kolivan’s grasp. The older vamp folded him into a hug and pressed his face into Lotor’s hair, inhaling. “Oh, little one. It’s alright... I’m not mad at either of you for Thace. Just...disappointed, I guess.” He tightened his hold as Lotor burrowed into him a little more. “Sad, as well. I have lost a child, my dear, and that is always hard to deal with.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sorry,” he muttered into Kolivan’s chest and the vampire’s arms tightened again briefly before relaxing. “It’s my fault...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No,” Kolivan told him firmly and pulled back to cup his face and tilt it up. “No. This was not your fault. If anything, it was mine...for sending him into Sendak’s circle, for asking it of him.” He shook his head and pulled Lotor back into a hug. “‘Twas not your fault, Lotor.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lotor sighed into Kolivan’s chest and hugged him back tightly, turning his head slightly to find that Shiro had moved closer and was hovering only a few feet away. The demon had a strange look on his face, almost like he didn’t want anyone else touching his mate. Lotor frowned, watching the way Shiro’s gaze flickered between him and Kolivan where the vampire’s face was pressed into his hair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“May I have my mate back now? If you approve?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kolivan hesitated, lifting his head only to tilt Lotor’s to the side and bury his face in his neck, inhaling deeply. Lotor tensed, swallowing down the moan that the act was in danger of letting escape. Shiro tensed as well, expression darkening with a low, threatening growl. That made a bolt of heat shoot through him and Lotor whimpered, frozen in place. What the hell was going on? He knew that Shiro had probably bred him, but why was Kolivan scenting him like that? And why was his demon growling like that? It wasn’t like Kolivan would bite him without permission!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Kolivan.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The vampire jerked away, breathing heavily and putting some distance between them. He was staring at him with wide eyes. Lotor stared back, confused but also dreading what the old vampire might say or do. Kolivan exhaled heavily and glanced towards Shiro.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The demon frowned. “What?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kolivan just stared at the demon for a long moment before turning back to him. Lotor blinked at him. “Shall I tell him, or did you want to do that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lotor swallowed and ducked his head, blushing. “You can...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The old vampire sighed, and flicked a hand at him. “You bred him.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><span class="author-p-13333">Shiro snorted. “That </span> <span class="author-p-13333"><em>was</em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">the point of his heat, vampire.”</span></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">“No,” Kolivan said, as if he were incredibly slow. “</span>
    <span class="author-p-13333">
      <em>You bred him.</em>
    </span>
    <span class="author-p-13333">”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For a moment, Shiro’s expression was completely blank, then it slowly morphed into dumbfounded and then smugness. Lotor rolled his eyes. Took the demon long enough. Shiro’s gaze snapped to him, eyes wide.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Lotor?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He blushed a little deeper. “It’s a...little too soon for me to tell for sure,” he muttered, ducking his head even lower and hugging himself, “but Kolivan’s old and his nose is the best...and my heat ended early.” He glanced up from beneath his eyelashes to see Shiro’s face. “That’s generally the first sign of successful conception...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The demon stared at him for a long moment then turned and walked off a few feet. Lotor watched him, worrying at his bottom lip with his teeth. He knew he’d been terribly moody the entire time that Shiro had been around, and that he’d changed his mind quite a bit... He hoped that didn’t mean that Shiro thought he didn’t want it...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiro sounded strained when he spoke. “And are you planning to keep it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><span class="author-p-13333">Lotor sighed. And there it was. The inevitable question. Did he want to keep it? Well, of course! But he also knew it was going to make him vulnerable and that if Sendak ever found out... He dreaded the answer to that train of thought. Lotor hoped Sendak </span> <span class="author-p-13333"><em>never</em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">found out.</span></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His silence must have been mistaken for an answer because Shiro scoffed. “Figures,” he muttered, and promptly disappeared in a twist of white light.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lotor stared at where he’d been standing for a moment and growled. “Are you fucking kidding me?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>————————</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><span class="author-p-13333"><b><em>Lotor sulked. There was no other</em> </b> </span> <span class="author-p-13333"> way to put it. For days. He stayed at Kolivan’s, hiding in the older man’s spare bedroom and barely moving from the bed he’d tumbled into less than an hour after Shiro had left. Because of course the demon thought he wasn’t going to keep it! He was, though. He...just needed some time to adjust. And, frankly, Shiro hadn’t even given him a chance to respond before he’d nope’d out of there. Lotor was mad, yes, but also sad that Shiro had found out so soon and that he’d just...left him. Just like that. No words about coming back.</span></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><span class="author-p-13333">He sighed and rolled over, making sure he was almost completely buried by the blankets. Kolivan has been attentive but there wasn’t much the old vampire could do to help. It wasn’t his fault that Lotor felt abandoned by his mate or that he was feeling rejected. That was just a stupid instinctive reaction to Shiro’s behaviour. To the demon </span> <span class="author-p-13333"> <em>leaving him</em></span><span class="author-p-13333">. He hated it. </span> <span class="author-p-13333"> <em>Intellectually</em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">, he </span> <span class="author-p-13333"><em>knew</em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">Shiro was just taking some time to process...but try telling that to his stupid fucking instincts!</span></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Lotor?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">That was Lance. He hummed, not bothering to move. So Kolivan was siccing the half-faerie on him, was he? Well... It wasn’t going to work. Lotor was too put out to want to do more than lay there.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">Lance sighed and then there were footsteps, the clink of a plate being placed down gently. “I brought you your favourite cookies,” he said, sitting down on the bed beside him. Lotor felt the mattress dip and tugged the blankets down to catch a glimpse of the choc chip macadamia cookies he loved. “Thought you might appreciate it...”</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class="author-p-13333">He sighed again, knowing there was more to come and almost dreading it. Because he knew what Lance was about to mention, what he was about to offer...and he wasn’t sure he could accept. His fangs aches and there was a gnawing pit is his stomach—he needed to feed, and soon. But all he wanted was Shiro’s stupid fucking virgin human blood.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Kolivan says you need to feed,” the half-fae muttered, and a hand settled on his arm over the thick blankets. “Preferably soon. He says he can smell the need on you... but I also know that you only want Shiro.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lotor groaned pitifully because Lance was right. He wanted Shiro. Fucking hell. Stupid mate bond, stupid pregnancy... He was definitely pregnant if all he wanted was Shiro’s blood so soon after his heat. “Lance...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know,” he soothed, tugging the blankets away from Lotor’s cheek so he could lean over and plant a kiss on said cheek. “I know. You only want—and need—him, his blood...but he’s not here, so I’m offering...mostly because Keith can’t and Kolivan’s not sure what would happen if you drank from him.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><span class="author-p-13333">Lotor tensed as the words </span> <span class="author-p-13333"><em>Keith can’t</em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">registered. He turned his head slightly to meet Lance’s eyes. “Keith?”</span></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The half-face nodded, already knowing what he was asking. Apparently Kolivan had bred Keith recently... Well then, that was...mildly interesting. He huffed out a laugh and slid a hand out from beneath his blankets to snag a cookie.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thanks... He moody?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“As fuck, but you knew that.” Lance sounded amused. “How are you feeling?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lotor nibbled on the cookie for a moment, quickly taking stock of himself. “Like shit,” he muttered, sagging against the bed. He was so tired lately. “Hungry...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><span class="author-p-13333">Lance sighed. “Yeah, well... I’d help with that but I’m not your mate and we don’t know what it’d do to you... You need </span> <span class="author-p-13333"> <em>him</em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">, his blood. Know any way to summon him here?”</span></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He shrugged, setting the nibbled cookie back down on the plate. He loved them but right now...it just made him hungrier. And not for food. “I...could... maybe try... calling him?” he offered weakly, sighing again. “But no... guarantee he’ll answer...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Could you try?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He shrugged again. “Maybe... Tired, though...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Lotor...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lotor pinned him with a look. “You have to leave, though...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He snorted. “True names,” Lotor muttered, eyes narrowing. “You know all about that...as a half-faerie, Lance.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lance offered him a sheepish look and stood up. “You caught me,” he said with a little bow. When he straightened up, his expression was serious. “Good luck, my prince.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He hummed again and watched as Lance retreated, eyes slipping closed as he listened to the half-fae’s retreating footsteps and then the click of the door closing. Lotor was mildly glad that the rooms were sound-proofed. He shoved the blankets down a little more and lifted a hand to press his thumb against his fang, deliberately drawing blood.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I summon thee,” he said softly, keeping his eyes closed, “Takashi Shirogane.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was a flash of light against his eyelids and he sagged against the bed. “Again? Seriously?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shiro...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Lotor, I don’t appreciate being yanked out my bed.” The tone was hard, harsh even, and then there was a long pause. Lotor squinted at him, though his vision was blurry. “Oh, shit... Lotor?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey Shiro,” he said, trying to push up onto an elbow. How was he so weak? It hadn’t even been four days since Shiro left! Sure, he was depressed and moping...but that should not have sapped his energy like it had. “I’m sorry...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, baby...” Suddenly, Shiro was right there in front of him, cupping his face gently. “Don’t say that... What’s wrong?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lotor whimpered and collapsed back down onto the bed, Shiro’s hands still on his face. “I don’t know...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You didn’t have to summon me like that just to get my attention, Lotor,” he chided gently, moving up to sit on the bed next to him. Shiro strokes hair back out of his face, gentle and calming. “At least there’s no circle this time... Wanna tell me what’s wrong or do I have to guess?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He shook his head, not sure if he could trust himself to say the right thing. But there was one thing he needed to convey, urgently. “Hungry...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiro’s expression softened and he leaned over to press a kiss to his forehead. Lotor tried to snag the back of his neck but the demon caught his hand. “Oh, Lotor. I wasn’t gone that long...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He shook his head again. “Different...need you...” Lotor sucked in a sharp breath and let out a sob. “Sorry...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Stop saying that,” the demon grumbled, pulling back to tug the blankets out of the way. He sighed and got up to slip beneath the blankets with Lotor, tugging him into his side and simply holding him there. “Now, since you’re sticking to short answers, should I start asking yes or no questions?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lotor hesitated, then sighed and nodded. Shiro chuckled onto his hair, so he managed a yes. It earned him another soft kiss to the forehead and a good boy. The phrase made him shudder hard against his demon, whimpering softly. He couldn’t help it! He was feeling all sorts of out out, and the contact with Shiro—with his mate—was helping.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Were you moping?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...yes....” Shiro had implied that he be honest, and he had—honestly—been moping. Might as well let Shiro know that. “M’tired...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know, baby, I know...” Shiro trailed off and just inhaled against his hair. “Did you last feed before your heat? Or during?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lotor shook his head. “Don’t...know...” He frowned, burrowing into Shiro’s chest. The demon’s arms tightened on him. “B-Before... I think?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His demon tsk’d at him. “And you’re pretty damn certain you’re pregnant?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mmhmm...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck....”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lotor snorted and shifted to press his face into the crook of Shiro’s neck, inhaling deeply the sweet, sweet scent of Shiro’s human blood. He was glad that Shiro was in his human form...he could just...mmh...bite... He opened his mouth, teasing his fangs against his demon’s throat. Just a little more...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiro suddenly grabbed a fistful of his hair and gently yanked his head back. He whimpered, eyes darting up to Shiro’s face. “I’m not done asking you questions, Lotor.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shiro...please...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His demon’s gaze narrowed. “You don’t know much about being pregnant as a dhampir, do you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lotor sighed, closing his eyes. “No...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I need to talk to Kolivan.” Shiro slipped out of the bed, readjusting his position in the bed so that he was laying on his back, propped up slightly on the pillows. “Don’t go anywhere, baby. I’ll be right back...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pouted but let Shiro go. As soon as the demon was through the door, he sank down into the bed, tugged a pillow into his arms and hugged it tightly, burying his face into. He hoped that Shiro wouldn’t take too long because he was fucking starving and he knew he needed his demon... Needed his sweet, sweet blood. And holy fucking hell, when had he gotten so obsessed with blood? Specifically Shiro’s?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><span class="author-p-13333">Lotor groaned and burrowed into the pillow, heedless of the fact that he was tearing it, let alone squeezing it so tightly that a small portion of the feathers burst out of it. He was too focused on trying to be patient, on daydreaming about Shiro and his human blood, about being close to his demon mate. His thoughts kept circling back to </span> <span class="author-p-13333"><em>Shiro</em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">and </span> <span class="author-p-13333"> <em>Shiro’s blood </em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">with a side of </span> <span class="author-p-13333"><em>Shiro’s cock</em> </span> <span class="author-p-13333">and it was confusing as hell.</span></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He moaned pitifully into the pillow, one hand releasing it so he could shove said hand onto his pants and start jerking himself off, because he was suddenly so turned on, so fucking hard, that he just couldn’t help himself. What the fuck was wrong with him?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There were low voices, Shiro and Kolivan, drifting through the half-open door. He hadn’t even noticed that Shiro had opened it. But he could hear them talking, discussing him. Kolivan was telling Shiro something about dhampirs needing to feed on their mates during pregnancy and that Lotor would need to feed very regularly, considering who—and what—Shiro was. He was a little foggy on most of what they were discussing, but he did manage to figure that out, at least. He’d need to feed on Shiro...frequently... He was both dreading it...and looking forward to it.</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>He must have drifted for a bit after that because the next thing he was aware of was Shiro beneath him, his fangs in the demon’s neck—human form, of course—and Shiro cock inside him, hard and throbbing. Lotor moaned and pulled back, licking at Shiro’s throat. His head was spinning, the slightly drunk-like feeling back as he sagged against his demon, feeling slightly better than he had all day.</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>“Mmh, Shiro?”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>“Yes, baby?”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>Lotor frowned, wiggling his hips. “Did you knot me again?”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>Shiro chuckled, stroking a hand down his back to slip between his cheeks and touch where he was stretching Lotor open, buried deep. He moaned again, shaking at the feel and realising he’d already spilled between them, all over Shiro’s firm stomach.</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>“Yes, I did,” his demon said, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Lotor sighed, tucking his head under Shiro’s chin. “That okay, baby?”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>“Mmhmm...” He completely relaxed, basically dead weight on his demon’s chest. “Did you come...?”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>“Mmh, yeah...”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>“Oh, good.... Didn’t want you to miss out...”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>“Oh, baby,” Shiro said and pressed another kiss to the top of his head. “I never miss out with you around.”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>Lotor giggled and snuggled into Shiro’s chest. His demon slipped his hand up onto his hip, holding him still. Shiro’s other hand was cupping the back of his head. With a vague wave of his hand, Lotor pulled the blankets up over them properly and sighed.</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>“Go to sleep, Lotor.”</p>
</div><div class="ace-line">
  <p>He did just that, eyes fluttering closed now that he felt full and sated, satisfied in multiple ways now. Shiro chuckled and he fell asleep to the demon’s rumbling voice soothing him.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>